


La Dama del Viento

by Ondine47



Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, F/M, Ponele, Romance, Semi Angst
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ondine47/pseuds/Ondine47
Summary: "Los días en los inviernos fríos parecían pintarse con calidez cuando ella lo miraba. Delicada y preciosa, se escapaba de sus brazos aún sin quererlo."
Relationships: Janna/Yasuo (League of Legends)





	1. Bohemia

**Author's Note:**

> No hay magia presente en este Fanfic, por lo que por favor, tengan una imágen mas humana de los personajes.

La luz natural concedida por el sol de la mañana era lo único que le propagaba, aunque sea un mínimo calor, a la habitación sepia de aquél pequeño departamento en las afueras de Piltóver. Un hombre dormía, solitario, sin razón alguna para despertarse y un cansancio tal como el del más explotado de los trabajadores. La soledad y la angustia le cedían ese peso doble a su pecho, golpeándolo como si no valiese nada.

Lo único capaz de despertarlo de aquel sueño en una mañana tan fría, fue el aroma de un desayuno que llegaba de vez en cuando sin avisar, infiltrándose en su organismo con una suavidad que no se merecía.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, rezando por encontrarla y allí la vio; a varios metros suyo, de pie en el pequeño balcón mientras mantenía la mirada firme hacia el puerto. Lo único que vestía era un pantalón grande, probablemente lo había tomado de su cajón mientras él aún descansaba. Su espalda desnuda se cubría casi por completo por sus despeinados cabellos rubios, los cuales se notaba había recortado por sí misma días antes de regresar a él. La observó un momento, tratando de recordar aquella escena para guardarla en su corazón, y luego, retratarla en algún trozo de hoja junto a todos los demás que ella le regalaba.

Luego de un par de minutos se levantó, y el piso a sus pies crujía mediante se acercaba hasta la mujer. Ella supo que se aproximaba, más decidió no verlo a los ojos aún. Tenía que sentirse suya antes de entregarse, y él, como si creyera aún que era sólo una fantasía, la abrazó lentamente desde atrás, pasando sus grandes y algo rasposas manos sobre el vientre de la dama. La sintió delgada, fría, con hambre. Un hambre que antes era habitual, pero que ahora podría llegar a ser incluso preocupante para ella. Sus caderas también estaban mas delgadas que la última vez que la vio, sus brazos incluso con menos fuerza.

Pero conservaba su belleza nata, aquella que también la condenaba a vivir de aquella forma.

-... No tendrías que haber esperado que me despierte para desayunar.

Rompió finalmente en silencio entre ambos. Ella posó una de sus manos sobre las contrarias y suspiró como si se sintiera más aliviada.

-Te veías muy cómodo durmiendo. No quise molestar.

-Nunca me molestarías.

Agachándose hasta su altura, dejó un beso en la mejilla de la rubia. Subió una de sus manos hasta sus costillas, sintiéndolas a flor de piel.

-... Tampoco deberías estar aquí afuera considerando el frío que hace.

-No me gusta quedarme en tu departamento como si fuera mío.

-Ya te dije que no es molestia -volvió a besarla-, pero de todas formas, que sepas que estás dándole un espectáculo a los marineros.

Ciertamente, varios hombres en el puerto tenían el descaro de elevar la cabeza hasta intentar divisar a la preciosa dama casi desnuda que observaba el mar desde aquél viejo balcón.

-... No es nada que no hayan visto antes, de todos modos.

Esta vez, la sujetó del mentón con cuidado y apoyó sus labios en su frente. Era una forma pacífica de decirle que olvide aquello un momento, aunque sea mientras estaba con él.

Y sólo entonces, pudo verlo nuevamente a los ojos.

🌪️

Yasuo, a pesar de la insistencia de la rubia, permitió que degustara gran parte de la comida que ella misma se había encargado de preparar. La vistió con algunas prendas que ya había dejado allí en sus otras estancias por su hogar, y charlaban un poco con respecto a qué había sucedido con ambos mientras no estaban juntos. Había sido poco más de tres meses, una eternidad para ambos si estaban lejos, poco más de un instante si lo pasaban en la misma habitación. Luego de ponerse al día, no hubo mucho más que decir, la mayoría de las veces permanecían callados y sólo oían el viento pasar por la ventana.

-He pensado -comenzó una nueva conversación el castaño, mientras lavaba los utensilios que habían utilizado- podría llevarte a pasear por la ciudad esta tarde. Es día de semana, la mayoría de personas estará trabajando y si vamos a la hora adecuada las calles van a estar prácticamente vacías.

La mujer no respondió. Su mirada decaída, fija hacia la ventana y en la luz que entraba por ella. Era como si la estuviera llamando, pero si no pudiera hacer más que simplemente permanecer sentada allí.

-¿Janna?

Al oír su nombre, salió de su burbuja y con sus ojos cansados se giró a verlo. El brillo era muy pequeño.

-Ah... No, gracias. Quizás mañana.

-¿Oíste lo que te dije?

-Sí. No quiero salir a la ciudad por ahora -dijo de forma seca, tomando uno de sus mechones de cabello entre sus dedos-. Prefiero quedarme aquí, si me lo permites.

Dejando los trastes de lado, se secó las manos en la parte trasera del pantalón mientras se acercaba hasta la rubia. Ella sólo lo observó, hasta que se detuvo frente suya.

-Deja de pedir permiso para todo, Janna. Este lugar te pertenecería si así lo quisieras.

La mujer también se levantó. Quedaron casi frente a frente, varios centímetros de altura los diferenciaban.

-... Sólo quiero descansar por hoy.

-¿Has estado durmiendo bien?

-No -pronunció al instante, sin vergüenza ni pena alguna-. Si no es con ayuda no puedo...

Tomándola de la mano con cuidado, depositó un suave beso en el dorso de esta y la guió hasta la cama donde él mismo había estado conciliando el sueño más temprano. No hicieron falta más preguntas, pues Yasuo sabía bien el tipo de vida que ella debía mantener para sobrevivir en las más oscuras calles de Piltóver -si es que pocas veces tenía la suerte de trabajar allí-. Sabía que con "ayuda" se refería a algún tipo de sustancia extraña para calmarse. Quizás también por ello se debía su extraña delgadez.

Primero se sentaron sobre el colchón, y ella se apoyó sobre el pecho del más alto. Cerró los ojos mientras oía su corazón latir, también las caricias que él le brindaba en la espalda lograban hacerle sentir una paz inmensa que no experimentaba desde el abandono de sus progenitores cuando ella prácticamente, apenas era capaz de pronunciar un par de oraciones.

Sentía sus respiraciones sincronizarse. Paseaba sus dedos con delicadeza hasta la cintura de Janna, ida y vuelta, tocando sobre algunas pequeñas cicatrices que se abrían paso sobre su piel perfectamente pálida y delicada. Si fuera por él, se tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo en hallar y golpear casi hasta la muerte a todo aquél que haya siquiera pensado en lastimar a la rubia, pero cuando ella estaba a su lado, prefería actuar como si esa parte de su vida no fuese más que una pesadilla de la cual despertaba cuando entraba a aquél departamento.

Mientras veía como ella se dormía de a poco, con cuidado comenzó a recostar sus cuerpos uno junto al otro. Tomando las sábanas los cubrió, aunque el efecto de estas sea prácticamente nulo en un día tan frío como lo era aquél. Ella se aferró a su torso al instante, sujetándose de las prendas ajenas como si estuviesen por separarlos en cualquier momento. Yasuo comprendió la necesidad que ella tenía por sentirse protegida, así que igualmente la sujetó en un abrazo fuerte mientras la veía dormir.

Él sería capaz de quedarse así por miles de horas, si con ello ayudaba a Janna a sentirse mejor.

🌪️

-¿Así está bien?

-Sí, un poco más a la izquierda...

La tenue luz de un par de velas era la única iluminación con la que contaban ambos amantes. Aún así, se conformaban con aquello.

El lápiz trazaba sobre un lienzo la figura que tenía frente a sí. Janna posaba recostada sobre un viejo y algo roto sofá, boca abajo, desnuda y con sólo una fina tela de seda cayendo sobre sus caderas. Conservaba la delicadeza que tanto la caracterizaba, ocultaba su fatiga con la mirada gacha, y se dejaba retratar por el hombre ante ella.

Al ser Janna la única mujer que Yasuo pintaba, dibujaba sabiéndose cada detalle de su cuerpo de memoria, pero no perdía la oportunidad de levantar la vista de vez en cuando para apreciar a la preciosísima dama ante él. Quién diría que una mujer tan bella saldría de un lugar tan podrido y espeluznante como lo era Zaun. El hecho de que haya sobrevivido y que haya conseguido huir de tal ciudad, parecía una mentira; pues muy pocos eran los que le creían cuando decía cual era su verdadera ciudad de origen. Así mismo como pocos eran aquellos que sabían ese detalle de su vida.

Ella trataba de mantenerse como una incógnita ante sus clientes. Varios le habían preguntado si tenía familia, dónde vivía, cómo se llamaba. Pero ella siempre conseguía huir, usar un nombre falso para no ser encontrada. Pocos eran aquellos que tenían el placer de pasar más de tres noches con ella, pues aquél era su límite. No quería que la conocieran más de lo debido y mucho menos, que se encariñaran.

Pero por alguna razón, hacía una excepción con Yasuo... Ella misma iba a visitarlo. A veces aparecía un día y se iba al siguiente, a veces se quedaba por semanas y luego le avisaba que iba a irse como si fuesen algún tipo de matrimonio extraño. Pero la verdad era que ambos encontraban en el otro un sentimiento único que, hasta entonces, ni el más íntimo encuentro carnal les habría concedido. El simple hecho de estar en la misma recámara quitaba a la tristeza de un empujón y dejaba algo cálido en su lugar. Algo inexplicable.

No era algo amistoso, iba más allá. Tenía un poco de deseo en el medio, sino, ¿por qué otra razón se encontrarían haciendo algo tan provocativo en aquél momento?

Amor... Era una palabra muy fuerte para dos personas que habían sufrido por tanto, y que trataban de escapar de aquello que los lastimaba aún con el más mínimo recuerdo. Ojalá fuese amor. Aquello cicatrizaría la herida y los dejaría besar sobre ésta: más el amor necesitaba tiempo. Constancia. Y ellos no tenían eso.

El amanecer apareció por primera vez luego de meses ante sus ojos. Aquello daba por finalizada la sesión de ese día, dejando la pintura como había quedado desde que los rayos del sol entraron nuevamente por el ventanal del balcón.

Dejando el lápiz de lado, Yasuo sonrió mientras la rubia nuevamente, observaba con atención el exterior. Al ver que no era él quien captaba su mirada, se levantó y le alcanzó un abrigo algo grande.

-¿Quieres salir a darle la bienvenida al sol, Janna?

Finalmente, ella elevó la vista y volvió a mirarle. Sus ojos, redondos y turquesas, parecían estar a punto de llorar.

-Sí, por favor.

Volviendo a encontrarse solos en aquél balcón, ambos miraban atentamente como el cielo se teñía de colores completamente distintos a los que habían estado allí hasta hacía poco. Era casi una tradición ver el amanecer luego de pasar la noche juntos, ya sea cualquiera la manera en la cual se mantuvieron despiertos.

En un acto inesperado, Janna sujetó su mano con la del más alto. Esto lo sorprendió, pues muy pocas veces era ella quien daba inicio a una muestra de cariño, por más mínima que sea.

No alcanzó a decir nada al respecto cuando sintió los tiernos labios de la dama sobre los suyos, quedándose así unos segundos que deseó fueran eternos. Pero nada lo era, mucho menos unos instantes para un don nadie.

Luego, ella se apoyó en su pecho nuevamente. Sólo que esta vez no se atrevió a acariciarla, ni siquiera le tocó un pelo. No era necesario, veía como de a poco se desenvolvía ante él, incluso sin ser el castaño quien la ayudase a hacer tal cosa.

Pero la sintió mas plena cuando, recostándose para dormir lo que quedaba de la mañana y parte de la tarde, manchó sus prendas y sus sábanas con lágrimas agrias que cayeron sin previo aviso por el rostro de Janna, siguiendo una trayectoria que, por supuesto, Yasuo besó con el fin de hacerla olvidar lo que sea que la estaba atormentando esta vez.


	2. Gloria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se ve mas bonito en Wattpad.  
> Canción: Isn't this a lovely day - Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong

La primera semana pasó rápido. La pasaron encerrados en el pequeño departamento, disfrutando de las vistas que este brindaba y de la compañía del uno y el otro. Durante aquellos días, hubieron más lágrimas que palabras y eso era algo que Yasuo quería cambiar a toda costa. Y la respuesta a esto estaba en la distracción que la enorme ciudad a su al rededor podía brindarles.

Un día se levantó más temprano que Janna, y buscó dinero entre todos los rincones del lugar. Juntó lo suficiente como para gastar en la tarde, incluso para comprar un regalo para la mujer si es que ella lo pedía; y guardar aunque sea un poco para sí. Aunque si la situación lo meritaba, no tendría problema alguno en gastarlo todo por ella.

Desayunaron no más que un poco de pan con leche, económico y capaz de calmar el hambre por el momento. Al levantarse, antes de a limpiar las tazas, el hombre se acercó hasta ella y agachándose hasta quedar a su altura; le dió un suave beso en la frente.

—Se me ocurrió que, podríamos salir hoy —la miraba a los ojos, los cuales menos pesados que antes le prestaban especial atención—. El día está nublado.

Aquél era el clima favorito de Janna. Su piel era sensible al sol directo, así que prefería poder observar el cielo pintado de gris y sentir las ráfagas de viento que prácticamente siempre llegaban a la par. La rubia pareció pensarlo un poco antes de sujetarle la mano y suspirar, accediendo finalmente a su petición. Yasuo se lo agradeció con una cantidad considerable de pequeños besos en todo su rostro.

Esperaron a que el mediodía llegara para bajar escaleras y, finalmente, salir al exterior. La rubia vestía esta vez un vestido suelto de color beige, sobre sus hombros una chaqueta oscura que dejó alguna vez en el departamento del castaño. A pesar de ser simple no dejaba de verse fina, aún así trataba de no mirar el rostro de las pocas personas que deambulaban a su al rededor, pues el miedo de ser reconocida parecía permanecer incluso si fuesen sólo ellos los únicos dos que caminaran por toda la ciudad. Ella lo sujetaba del brazo, convenciéndose de que al estar a su lado no le iba a suceder nada. Yasuo no lo permitiría por nada del mundo.

En su paseo, se distrajeron vieron los edificios más llamativos del centro, compraron algo pequeño para comer mientras tanto y pasearon igualmente cerca de la universidades repletas de inventores que sacaban adelante a Piltóver e inundaban a Zaun en la miseria al mismo tiempo. Eran los mismos lugares que solían visitar cada vez que estaban juntos, aquellos que les traían recuerdos de su primer encuentro y el inicio de algo que ninguno de los dos lograba explicar siquiera hasta ya casi dos años después de la primera mirada.

Cuando estaban llegando nuevamente al puerto, se comenzaron a escuchar algunos pocos estruendos en el cielo sobre ellos, anunciando a la lluvia que caería en cuestión de minutos. Con el paso del tiempo el lugar se oscurecería más y más, por lo que las pocas personas que estaban fuera se apresuraron para regresar a sus hogares, detalle que Yasuo tuvo en cuenta puesto que sabía bien lo muy propensa que era la rubia a pescar resfrios si el frío de las tormentas la tomaba desprevenida.

—Creo que ya deberíamos regresar —le dijo tratando de captar su atención, más ella permanecía con su vista fija al muelle—. ¿Te gustaría?

—No... —murmuró, sujetándolo ahora de la mano— He estado pensando, hace tiempo que no observamos el mar.

Él le sonrió, de la misma forma cariñosa y suave de siempre, y asintiendo caminaron juntos los pocos metros faltantes hasta pararse frente a las vayas que dictaban el final del suelo de madera, y dónde se podía observar con perfección la manera en la que las olas del mar golpeaban contra las rocas. Janna las miraba atenta, como si encontrase en estas algún tipo de lenguaje que trataba de descifrar; mientras que el hombre a su lado sólo se dedicaba a mirarla a ella, admirando hasta el más diminuto detalle de su rostro.

—Oye, Yas —interrumpió el silencio entre ambos pronunciando aquello— Tú vienes del otro lado de este océano, ¿no es así?

Ladeó un poco la cabeza, pues aquella interrogante lo había tomando desprevenido. Nunca hablaron mucho del pasado el uno del otro, al menos más allá de lo que pasó luego de su llegada en la ciudad de Piltóver, y que lo hiciese en un momento así era extraño.

Más, eran una de las cualidades que más le gustaban de Janna. Era difícil de leer, siempre haciendo cosas fuera de sus expectativas.

—Sí, así es —ambos se acomodaron mejor para poder verse frente a frente—. Las Tierras Primigenias de Jonia...

—Debe ser lindo. He visto imágenes de varios paisajes de allá en unos libros viejos.

—Oh, es un hermoso lugar —afirmó—, más que cualquier otro que haya visitado. Las plantas y los animales de allá son simplemente... magníficos.

Yasuo apoyó sus brazos en el barandal de acero y madera, observando más allá de las aguas con un tenue brillo en sus ojos, como si tratara de recordar cada detalle de aquél país mientra hablaba. Janna notó aquello y provocó una mínima sonrisa en ella.

—¿Tu familia aún vive allí? —continuaba indagando, consumiéndose de a poco con la curiosidad de saber más de él, pero aquello no provocó más que el brillo en su mirada se percibiera algo melancólico.

—Vivían. Mi madre falleció cuando yo era adolescente, y mi hermano fue asesinado. 

Las últimas palabras sorprendieron a la rubia.

—Lo siento, no tenía idea.

—Tranquila, no es tu culpa. De todas formas, yo nunca te había hablado de él.

Pasando una mano por los cabellos de Janna, acarició estos con cuidado y sus miradas se conectaron. Al verla, una sonrisa tranquila se dibujó en el rostro del hombre.

—Bueno... soy toda oídos. —continuó, acercándose un poco más a su lado. Yasuo elevó una ceja.

—Sé que siempre te digo que todo lo que me pidas te lo daré. Pero hagamos una excepción esta vez, ¿sí? —volviendo a tocar su cabello, acomodó uno de sus mechones rubios detrás de su oreja para apreciar mejor su rostro— Te prometo que te lo contaré, algún día.

Acercándose incluso más a su lado, Janna pasó una mano por el rostro del más alto como si estuviese por besarlo, y él se inclinó; pero antes de llegar al más mínimo roce de labios ella se sujetó de los hombros de Yasuo para saltar y apoyarse en el barandal detrás suyo. Movimiento peligroso, al instante él se alertó y colocó sus manos en las caderas de la mujer; sujetándola con algo -bastante- de fuerza para que no cayera. La miró nuevamente a los ojos, sólo que esta vez él estaba claramente asustado mientras que ella sonreía con diversión.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —continuó sosteniéndola, pasando una de sus manos hasta su espalda para poder asegurarse más.

—Mis pies se cansaron. Quise sentarme. —llevando una de sus manos hasta el cuello ajeno, acarició apenas aquella zona, queriendo calmar así al hombre.

—Podrías avisarme, sabes. Casi me da un maldito infarto. —Janna rió ante su comentario, y Yasuo pensó que no había escuchado nunca algo más precioso que aquello. 

Verla así era como leer un capítulo nuevo de un libro fascinante, en dónde viejas hojas antes olvidadas volvían a aparecer como por arte de magia; y la literatura que estas escondían era de las más encantadoras y maravillosas que alguna vez alguien haya leído; siendo sólo conocida por él. Un secreto que acababa de revelarse, único e incomparable a cualquier otro que hubiese descubierto jamás.

La belleza de Janna lo sorprendía cada día más, encontrándola más extensa de lo que se veía a simple vista. Era como si cada aspecto de ella fuese perfecto, hermoso. Hecha para ser amada, pero, ¿sería él el indicado para adorar a una dama tan inmensamente radiante?

—¿Es que acaso disfruta de mi sufrimiento, señorita? —le siguió el juego apenas salió de sus pensamientos, y aún sosteniéndola fuerte se las ingenió para acomodarse entre sus piernas. Ella volvió a soltar una pequeña carcajada.

—Eso jamás. —pasando esta vez sus brazos por el cuello del castaño, apreció sus facciones con atención antes de acercase lo suficiente para poder besarlo por fin. 

Se mantuvieron allí por varios minutos. El precioso cielo nublado y la tranquilidad poco común del mar eran los únicos que poseyeron el privilegio de apreciar a tan extraño dúo, besándose con tranquilidad y cariño, acariciándose de manera inocente y aferrándose el uno al otro en una forma especial de brindarse paz el uno al otro, como nadie más podía dárselas. 

No fue sino hasta que los truenos se hicieron presentes en el ambiente que se detuvieron, recordándoles así lo pésimo del clima que se aproximaba. Yasuo la ayudó a bajarse, y aún de camino hasta el viejo departamento se detenían en algunas pocas farolas y bajo la luz de éstas continuaban besándose, encendiendo de a poco la pasión entre ambos. Las ansias por llegar a su hogar y revolcarse entre las sábanas se hacía cada vez más tentadora para ambos, apresurando inconscientemente el paso.

Sin embargo, a dos cuadras de su destino había un bar al que solían concurrir varias personas, y hoy estaba especialmente animado, algo extraño al tratarse este de un día de semana. Una vez que pasaron por las afueras del lugar, Janna se detuvo y miró con atención las puertas de este. Yasuo no caminó más que un par de pasos cuando se volteó a ver qué había sucedido.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó mientras se acercaba nuevamente hacia ella, y le tomaba una mano con delicadeza. Más Janna aún no volteaba.

—Esa música... —dijo en un pequeño susurro, para luego elevar de a poco el tono de su voz— Conozco la canción. La mujer del orfanato donde me dejaron la cantaba, su voz era incluso más preciosa que esta.

El castaño la miró con atención y notó que su labio inferior tembló un poco al decir aquello. Pareciera como si estuviera a punto de perderla nuevamente, como si todo el avance que lograron formar hoy no hubiese servido de nada. Al fin y al cabo, los recuerdos siempre estarían ahí, atormentándola.

Comenzó a lloviznar, a lo que Yasuo creyó que era suficiente y tiró un poco de su agarre para indicarle que ya debían volver. Más cuando hizo eso, Janna finalmente miró hacia él, y para su sorpresa: le sonrió.

—¡Esta canción, era mi favorita! —dijo, emocionada— Siempre le pedía que la cante.

El hombre, algo extrañado ante su reacción, ladeó la cabeza un poco. Más le devolvió la sonrisa cuando se dió cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

"Deja que la lluvia golpee,"

—Tal vez esté fuera de lugar que sea yo quien lo pregunte, pero —apretando el agarre de sus manos, contuvo una tierna risa y sonrojándose un poco, siguió:— ¿Le gustaría bailar, señor?

Los dos rieron al oír aquella propuesta, inmediatamente él posó su mano libre sobre la pequeña cintura de la rubia, esta vez tomándola con delicadeza. Ella puso su espalda firme.

"Pero, realmente no importa

Si los cielos son grises"

—Por supuesto que sí, señorita. Sólo espero poder seguirle el ritmo.

Adoptaron la pose típica de bailarines, aunque una más sencilla para estar más cómodos. La mujer se atrevió a darle un suave beso en los labios mientras danzaban, serenos, compartieron así su primera pieza luego de años de desearlo sin saberlo.

Janna, igual que como solía hacerlo siempre que tenía la oportunidad, se apoyó en el pecho del castaño buscando calor allí, formando ahora más bien un abrazo sincero entre ambos. Sus pies aún se movían, al compás, y sus ropas mojadas se pegaban a sus cuerpos. El agua cubría sus cuerpo prácticamente por completo, así fue más fácil que las lágrimas de la rubia se mezclaran con las gotas que se resbalaba por sus cabellos, siendo esta la primera vez en un buen rato que lograba esconderlas del hombre. Y es que, realmente, esta vez no se trataba del todo de un llanto silencioso como resultado de alguna pena. 

"Mientras pueda estar contigo,

Es un día precioso."


	3. Recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer encuentro.

Hacía poco que había llegado a aquellas tierras, inseguro de si eran las indicadas para pasar más que unos días; las personas eran muy extravagantes y le miraban mal tan solo por ser extranjero. Pero podría acostumbrarse, no es como si no hubiese vivido antes un trato similar a aquél de todos modos.  
Alquiló un lugar. Pequeño, ciertamente, aunque más que apto para un hombre solitario y de bajos recursos. Conseguiría trabajo ayudando a algunos marineros en el muelle, con aquello compraría comida y pagaría la renta. Su vida comenzaba a tomar forma, al menos antes de pensar en abandonarla y comenzar una nueva en otro sitio. Primero se pondría cómodo y trataría de olvidar y curarse por sí mismo. 

Hacerse de conocidos no resultó muy difícil, para su sorpresa. La mayoría de hombres que frecuentaban el muelle eran bastante similares a él, destino incierto, errores, algo que esconder. Se acercaban a hablarle con frecuencia y eso ayudó un poco en que alargara su estancia en aquella ciudad.

Una noche -una que siempre recordaría- lo invitaron a beber a un bar cerca del centro, zona que no frecuentaba debido a las personas de clase alta que solían recorrer aquella zona durante las horas del día; pero sería algo de una vez, un gusto luego de un difícil día de trabajo. Aceptó ir, no preparándose demasiado para lo que sería aquél sitio.

Al llegar se sorprendió un poco por lo extraño del ambiente. La música sonaba sin cesar, las bebidas iban y venían al igual que las mujeres, hermosas acompañantes que se acercaban a los más extravagantes que entraran al sitio. En Jonia no solían encontrarse lugares como aquellos con tanta facilidad, y al voltear a ver a sus conocidos estos actuaban como si encontrarse rodeado de ese tipo de placeres fuese algo de todos los días, entonces él lo hizo igual.

Las horas pasaron algo rápidas, estaban sentados en una mesa redonda algo alejada de las demás, bebiendo y hablando de temas triviales, a veces nombraban familias y era entonces cuando Yasuo prefería voltear la vista y concentrar su atención en cualquier otra cosa. Al hacer eso casi por quinta vez durante la velada, logró divisar en la mesa de un hombre bien vestido y rodeado de señoritas, a alguien que acababa de robarle su billetera. Al parecer los guardias del lugar lo habían pasado por alto, por lo que sin dudarlo un segundo, él mismo se levantó y fue hacia el ladrón, sujetándolo fuertemente del brazo metros antes de que este alcanzara la salida.

—Oye, deberías devolver eso, viejo. —pronunció resbalando un poco las palabras, realmente no se imaginaba llegar tan lejos. Aún así, la expresión en su rostro mostraba seriedad pura.

—Métete en tus propios asuntos. —antes de que el sujeto pudiese terminar de zafarse del agarre de Yasuo, su otro brazo fue sujetado, esta vez por un hombre más imponente. Seguridad.

—¿Cuál es el problema aquí?

Unas pocas personas comenzaron a prestar atención a lo que sucedía, entre aquellos, la víctima del robo. Yasuo lo notó y sin pensarlo un instante, dijo:

—Este tipo es un ladrón. Lo ví quitarle la billetera al sujeto del fondo.

Con su dedo pulgar señaló hacia la víctima, quien rápidamente comenzó a buscar el nombrado objeto entre sus bolsillos. El guardia alzó una ceja, tomando con más fuerza el brazo del acusado.

—¿Es eso cierto...? —su tono de voz se oía cada vez más intimidante, el ladrón comenzó a temblar, sin saber qué hacer. Nunca le habían atrapado. De pronto, un chiflido fuerte los llamó.

—¡Es verdad!, ¡no tengo mis cosas!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el guardia metió sus manos en los bolsillos del acusado y encontró allí el objeto en cuestión. Al abrirlo vió la imagen de la víctima y frunció el ceño totalmente. Tendría problemas.

—Vendrás conmigo.

El terror se reflejó en los ojos del ladrón y volteó a ver a Yasuo una última vez, quien prácticamente no se inmutó ante aquello. Simplemente tomó la billetera que el guardia de pasó, y caminó victorioso hacia el dueño de esta quien le miraba con una sonrisa, pasando una mano por sobre el muslo de una de sus acompañantes.

—Aquí tiene. —dijo sin más, mientras se la devolvía. Él la tomó al instante.

—Gracias —le miraba de arriba a abajo, Yasuo lo notó—. ¿Eres de por aquí?

—No. Vengo de Jonia.

—Ah, entiendo, a eso se deben tus rasgos y tus buenos modales.

El castaño no supo bien qué responder a ello, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza y se propuso a volver con su grupo, más antes de que pudiera el hombre lo detuvo con una señal de su mano.

—Y bien, ¿cómo puedo compensarte por lo que has hecho? —al oírle, Yasuo alzó una ceja.

—¿Disculpe?

—Me has hecho un favor, ahora yo quiero darte uno a ti.

El hombre iba totalmente en serio. Apoyado en el respaldar del sofá, observaba al castaño con ciertos aires de altanería, como si aquello que le estaba ofreciendo fuese de lo más fascinante.

—No quiero nada.

—Anda, todos quieren algo aquí —continuó—. Dinero, bebidas, mujeres. Sólo dímelo.

Algo incómodo, paseó su mirada ahora por las damas que estaban allí. De igual forma lo miraban, unas más coquetas que otras; y ciertamente le llamaron la atención. No porque tuviese deseos tan grandes de pasar la noche con alguien, sino que hacía rato desde que simplemente no hablaba con una fémina, y encontrarse con una oportunidad como aquella tan de pronto le chocaba bastante. Aquellos pocos segundos mirándolas les bastaron al hombre para ponerse de pie ampliando su sonrisa.

—Ya veo. Elije una y es tuya por esta noche, amigo.

Nunca antes alguien le había dicho algo así, esto era completamente nuevo para él. Miró con detalle a cada una de las acompañantes que estaban a su merced: ciertamente había gran variedad en cuanto a edad, tamaños y rasgos de estas. Más entre todas aquellas, una pálida rubia había llamado su atención particularmente. Su belleza resaltaba por sobre las demás, incomparable a cualquier otra que hubiese presenciado antes, y sus atentos ojos turquesas le devolvían el gesto mientras sus rojos labios se relamían con algo de lentitud. Definitivamente, quería conocerla.

—¿Qué tal aquella?

La señaló con la cabeza, y el hombre le tendió la mano a la rubia en ese mismo instante, ella la tomó y dio un paso al frente. Sus ropas eran cortas y ajustadas, dejando muy poco a la imaginación de Yasuo. Ya sentía hacerse agua la boca.

—Ella —la presentó el proxeneta— es la Dama del Viento. Dispuesta a cumplir tus más profundos deseos, ¿señor...?

—Yasuo —respondió, sin dejar de observarla—, mi nombre es Yasuo.

—De acuerdo, señor Yasuo de Jonia, disfrute su tiempo con mi empleada. Regrésela antes del mediodía o yo mismo iré a buscarla.

Asintiendo, fue ahora él el que ofreció su mano a la rubia y se la llevó alejándola de allí. Sus compañeros observaban al castaño irse del local con una sonrisa, se llevaba un premio aquella noche del que todos querían probar un poco.

Durante el camino permanecieron en silencio, ninguno de los dos creía que le correspondía hablar. Al ser a pie fue un poco incómodo, pues el frío de la noche era el único que los acompañaba en su camino hacia la pequeña vivienda del joniano, quien pensó si tal vez sería adecuado brindarle su propio abrigo a la mujer que llevaba a su lado, más su timidez por inexperiencia se lo impedía. Ella era demasiado hermosa, y él estaba demasiado sobrio como para actuar como quería.

La miró por un momento, la dama concentraba su atención en los edificios al rededor, no prestándole la más mínima atención al sujeto a su lado. Ella debía estar acostumbrada, pensó Yasuo, aunque todos en esa ciudad actuaban de manera tan egocéntrica que probablemente quedaría como un idiota frente a tal preciosura. Ni bien llegaran al departamento, se tragaría las latas de cerveza que había estado guardando para una situación especial. 

Dicho y ello, ella esperó en la cama de Yasuo mientras él estaba apoyado en la mesa, tragando lo más rápido posible la bebida, al ser un mono-ambiente no tendrían privacidad alguna. La rubia permaneció con la cabeza abajo, mirando sus propios pies, como esperando que él esté listo. Cuando llegó a la mitad de la segunda lata, comenzó a sentir como si la primera ya estuviera dando efecto Suspirando, dejó la bebida sobre el mueble y se acercó a su lado, pasando finalmente una mano por la mejilla de la dama y haciendo que lo mire. Sus profundos ojos turquesas lo miraron de nuevo, y él tragó en seco. Algo en ello lo llamaba, se sentía sumamente atraído. Quería que esos ojos le persiguieran todos los días, quería recordarlos como la magnificiencia que eran.

Paseando su dedo pulgar por el mentón pálido de la chica, acarició con cuidado también su labio inferior y finalmente se aproximó a besarlos. Los percibió como lo más suave y cálido que había tocado alguna vez, mucho más tiernos de lo que hubiera imaginado jamás. Más al sentir que ella no correspondía, pasó una mano por su cintura y reaccionó; profundizaron entonces el beso con el paso de los segundos, ella comenzó a recostarse en la cama y él se colocó encima suya. Antes de introducir su lengua en la cavidad bucal ajena, prefirió alejarse y contemplarla una vez más: su perfecto rostro estaba ahora pintado por un tenue rojo que sólo la hacía verse más bella de lo que ya era. Su mirada, sin embargo, estaba perdida hacia un lado; y notó que sus extremidades evitaban totalmente tocarle.

Claro, Yasuo había estado tanto tiempo concentrado en mostrarse digno de tocar tal obra de arte, que por un momento olvidó que la única razón suya para estar allí era como forma de premio por algo que hizo de forma desinteresada. Ella realmente no quería entregarse a él, y darse cuenta tan tarde hizo que se sienta culpable de cierta forma. No, totalmente. Se apartó al instante y se sentó al borde de la cama, a lo que finalmente ella volteó a verlo un poco confundida.

—¿Sucede algo?

Finalmente la escuchó hablar. Su corazón dio un vuelco, ¿es que también su tono de voz era perfecta?

No respondió.

—... ¿No te gusto? —continuó— Podemos ir a buscar otra chica si te molesto.

—¿Qué?, no, claro que me gustas —al oír sus palabras estas vez, se apresuró a responderle—. Es sólo que...

Pasando una mano por su rostro, sintió el peso de la mujer aproximarse a él y al volver la vista la encontró sentada a su lado, apoyando una mano sobre su rodilla. Aquél tacto era tranquilo, no provocó en Yasuo algo más que un pequeño cosquilleo.

—¿Tienes alguna dificultad?, no tengas vergüenza, le puede pasar a cualquiera.

—No, no, no es eso —negó nuevamente.

—¿Entonces?

—... Tú no quieres estar aquí, ¿me equivoco?

Un nuevo silencio, ella bajó la mirada al suelo. Podía trabajar en silencio, no tenía ningún problema, más esta era la primera vez que un cliente le decía algo similar. No supo bien qué decir, sentía cierto miedo a equivocarse, ¿qué pasaría si decía la verdad y él se enfadaba y la golpeaba? O hablaba mal de ella a su jefe. De todas formas, tendría un castigo, y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era aquello. 

Más sintió una pequeña caricia; Yasuo había tomado uno de los mechones de su cabello rubio y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja. Volviendo a mirarlo, se encontró en sus rasgados ojos cierto confort, como si sólo con ello le dijera que estaba bien. Más el labio de la acompañante no podía evitar temblar.

—Es mi trabajo, señor.

—O sea que no quieres.

Le había percibido de una manera tan apacible, que la expresión de la rubia se tensó un poco. Qué rayos le pasaba al sujeto, por qué pedía su consentimiento de aquella forma. Era estúpido tomar una prostituta y luego decir cosas así como si nada fuera. Acabaría haciéndola llorar.

—... No lo prefiero. —dijo finalmente, abrazándose a sí misma y volviendo a desviar su mirada.

—Con que es así.

Él se levantó sin más, a lo que la dama volvió a tensarse esperando un golpe o algo similar, más sólo oyó el piso rechinar y los pasos del hombre dirigirse nuevamente hacia la nevera, guardando la lata hasta la mitad y tomando una nueva.

—Si no están completamente frías no me gustan. —comentó como si nada, ella alzó una ceja ante aquello.

—¿Señor? —habló ella, mirando su espalda con atención. La situación era extraña.

—¿Sí?

—¿No vamos a...?

—No —la interrumpió—. No es como si estuviese muerto de ganas, sobre todo si tengo que obligarte a ello.

La rubia volvió a confundirse.

—Es mi trabajo —le hizo saber nuevamente—. Lo que importa es lo que usted quiera.

—Y yo sólo quiero beber —alzó la lata mientras decía aquello—. Eres muy hermosa como para usarte de esa manera, no podría hacerlo.

—Uh... —no pudo evitar incomodarse al oír ello, muchas veces las personas habían alabado su apariencia, más esta vez se sintió diferente. Prefirió insistir antes que indagar en aquello—. Señor, no sea tímido. ¿Qué quiere que haga por usted, sinceramente?

—¿Sinceramente? —ella asintió— Muévete a un lado.

Obedeciendo, se acomodó sentándose sobre el colchón y esperó a que él se aproxime a su lado. Una vez allí, le extendió su lata a la mujer y ella la tomó. Yasuo no quería parecer pesado, así que sólo volvió a admirar sus ojos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? 

Comenzaron una conversación amena y tranquila. La mayoría de las veces ella sólo respondía con monosílabos, y se negó a decirle su nombre al castaño. Seguía denominándose a sí misma como la "Dama del Viento", algo extraño para Yasuo, más prefirió no presionarla para que le contase más de su vida personal si no lo prefería así. Se mostraba tranquilo y respetuoso ante ella, cosa que más que calmarla le generaba cierta desconfianza. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ser usada y luego devuelta, que conversar con uno de sus clientes de esta forma... Ciertamente no comprendía al 100% lo que provocaba en ella.

—Sabes, el hombre al que entregaste... —comentó la rubia, abrazando sus piernas— es zaunita. Tiene una familia allá abajo, dos hijas. Muy jóvenes como para entender qué sucede del todo.

—¿Lo conocías?

—Cualquiera reconoce fácilmente a un zaunita entre los piltillos —mencionó aquello como si fuese obvio—. Pero no todos consiguen el "privilegio" de subir aquí de vez en cuando.

—Así que, ese sujeto...

—No era malo. Probablemente sólo buscaba darle de comer a sus pequeñas. Bueno, ahora no sabemos si algún día volverán a comer algo traído por su padre.

Yasuo ladeó un poco la cabeza al oír aquello. Sus intenciones no habían sido malas, pero con aquello había logrado molestar a la mujer, aparentemente. Diría que estaba exagerando un poco, más ya antes había oído de que la justicia en Piltóver era algo severa, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ciudadanos de Zaun. Quizás y se arrepentía un poco de haber entregado por un simple robo sin armas ni nada al hombre, más si no hubiese hecho aquello no habría conseguido jamás la oportunidad de acercarse a ella.

—¿Eras su amiga? —insistió con el tema.

—Ví a sus hijas pedir limosnas en las entradas del entresuelo un par de veces. Son buenas niñas, las ayudé un par de veces. No más que eso.

La vió pararse, dejando la lata sin haber bebido siquiera la más mínima gota, y elevando su vista hacia el reloj en la pared. El castaño la imitó, respetando su espacio personal y manteniendo cierta distancia.

—Parece que conoces bien aquél distrito.

—Por desgracia —se apresuró a continuar hablando antes de dejar al hombre responderle—. Ya casi serán las cinco.

Yasuo puso una mano en su propia cintura, y comprobó la hora en el antiguo reloj. También notó que ella miraba el artefacto con impaciencia.

—¿Debes irte?

—Sería lo mejor —respondió, casi en un susurro—, en minutos las calles comenzarán a llenarse de personas, preferiría evitarlos y volver en paz.

Inevitablemente, se sintió algo desanimado ante la noticia de su partida. Más la noche no era para siempre, y mucho menos un tiempo compartido con una acompañante sexual con la que terminó haciendo.... nada.

Ella recogió sus cosas, y antes de que Yasuo la acompañe hasta la entrada, observó el enorme ventanal que daba hacia el pequeño y único balcón del departamento. Parecía tener unas vistas increíbles.

—Por casualidad, ¿te interesaría quedarte para observar el amanecer?

—No —dijo al instante, volviendo a dirigirse hacia la salida—, como dije, prefiero tener un camino de regreso tranquilo.

Se despidieron, con cortas palabras. Había sido una noche diferente, ni tan buena ni tan mala. Sólo diferente, ambos hallaron una compañía impropia de la que acostumbraban. Al principio extraña, incómoda, pero debajo de toda aquella capa de desconfianza había algo cálido que pedía salir.

Él volvió a buscarla. La halló en las cercanías del mismo bar una semana después, esta vez le pagó por pasar la noche juntos, más no hubo nada erótico entre ambos. Sólo una charla como la anterior, siempre evitando el pasado del uno y del otro, compartiendo experiencias más de forma muy amena y pasando por alto los detalles. Yasuo aún se quedaba admirándola de a ratos, sorprendido con que un ser tan hermoso fuese capaz de existir e, incluso más impactante, pasar el rato con él.

La tercera vez, volvió a pagar y lo repitieron. La próxima, la mujer ya no aceptó su dinero; más tampoco iba a su lado cada que la llamaba. Estaba ocupada después de todo, no era como si fácilmente pudiera dejar su trabajo sólo para hablar con alguien. Luego cambió de zona y no la encontró por cuatro meses enteros.

La Dama del Viento hizo su reaparición una tarde, en el muelle. Yasuo la encontró a distancia, traía ropas más modestas y un pequeño maletín en su mano derecha. Estaba sentada en una banca, sus rubios cabellos se mecían a la par de la brisa que pasaba por ahí.

Apresurándose hasta llegar a ella, el castaño terminó rápidamente de cargar el barco en el que trabajaba en el momento y se acercó. Se saludaron, hicieron las típicas preguntas por mera educación y él la invitó a ir a su departamento. El resto del día aconteció con naturalidad, a veces había silencio entre ambos, pero no les molestaba en lo mas mínimo. 

Aquél día fue también la primera vez que intimaron, un roce deleitoso y agradable del cual comenzarían a acostumbrarse con el paso del tiempo. Algo que ambos necesitaron, pues podría decirse que no fue sólo simple sexo. Pero el momento para hablar de aquello estaba lejos de llegar.

Antes de caer dormidos, la mujer se levantó de la cama y, cubriendo su figura con una de las sábanas, se aproximó hasta el gran ventanal. Al no sentirla a su lado Yasuo abrió los ojos, y buscó sus pantalones para ponérselos y acompañarla. Se paró detrás suya y con una seña de su cabeza, le dió permiso para ir al balcón si así lo deseaba. Ella fue ahí al instante y presenció uno de los amaneceres más maravillosos que jamás había visto. En Zaun no llegaba la luz del Sol del todo, era muy profundo; y en el centro de Piltóver los altos edificios cubrían tales cosas como amaneceres y atardeceres. Pero aquí, se veía a la perfección. Con sumo de detalle.

Oyó un suspiro por parte del castaño, quien igualmente valoraba las vistas naturales que un nuevo día les regalaba. Ella tragó saliva, y pensó que estar junto a él no era tan malo.

—Janna. —habló la mujer, susurrando.

—¿Qué?

—Mi nombre. Es Janna.

Yasuo sonrió. El rostro sonrojado de la muchacha ante sí le resultó adorable. Sumándolo con el suave brillo de la madrugada reflejándose en sus ojos, hizo lo mejor posible por grabar cada detalle de esa imagen en su mente por siempre.

Pasó nuevamente una mano por su rostro, como la primera vez que la había tocado, y ella lo miró con ciertos nervios que se desvanecían de a poco. Incluso más tierna que antes.

—Janna —pronunció su nombre, deleitándolo, ella asintió— creo que jamás conoceré a alguien tan hermosa y plena como tú.

Compartieron entonces su primer beso en aquél viejo balcón, y regresaron a dormir el resto de la mañana. Se arroparon entre sábanas, y se abrazaron con sus palabras y secretos: más unidos que nunca.


	4. Desahogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las palabras que escondemos por tanto tiempo son las que más queman.

Volvía del trabajo.

Ya irían por el segundo mes juntos, ininterrumpidos, en compañía constante y repleta de felicidad. Yasuo no tenía quejas, cada instante a su lado era maravilloso. La tristeza de Janna pareció desaparecer de a poco luego de aquella tarde lluviosa en el muelle, era como si ahora se presentara ante él sin temor alguno. Como si las ganas de estar viva la inundaran de tal manera, que tan sólo con su sonrisa era capaz de contagiársela a él.

Sin embargo, el miedo inevitablemente volvía en este momento del día. Cuando él tenía que salir del departamento, dejándola sola, y sin estar seguro de si ella aún lo estaría esperando cuando regresara, pues tenía la tendencia a desaparecer; eso era una costumbre, pero pasó tanto tiempo esta vez que la despedida le dolería más que cualquier otra. Y el pasar las tardes trabajando le partía el alma, atemorizado de no hallarla.

Con pasos poco pacientes, llegó hasta el viejo edificio y sintió el alma volverle al cuerpo cuando abrió la puerta y al voltear la cabeza, la vio recostada en el sofá, sumergida en las imágenes de un libro. Ella alzó la vista, y al conectar sus ojos le sonrió.

—Yas. Bienvenido.

Inconscientemente le regresó el gesto, y se quitó los zapatos rápido para poder aproximarse al lado de la rubia y sujetarla de la cintura. Traía puesta una camisa grande y vieja, la cual no le pertenecía pero Yasuo le dejaba usarla siempre que quisiera.

Aún alegres, la acomodó fácilmente sobre su regazo, a lo que Janna apoyó su espalda sobre el pecho ajeno y sintió la respiración del castaño en su cuello. Deliciosamente provocativo. 

—¿Qué veías? —preguntó él mientras descansaba su mentón sobre el hombro de la mujer, observando las imágenes del libro y reconociéndolas al instante.

Eran pinturas. Pinturas de su tierra natal, de Jonia. Se sorprendió un poco, hacía rato desde la última vez que había abierto aquél libro. A decir verdad ni siquiera sabía por qué lo llevaba consigo.

La rubia sonrió de lado al notar que no tenía que responder su pregunta.

—Es un país hermoso aquél en el que naciste, ¿no crees?

—Ciertamente —dijo al instante— ¿Por qué...?

—¿Podrías decirme qué es esto?

Señaló con su dedo índice las palabras, como recordándole a Yasuo su ignorancia y el hecho de que no sabía leer. Por suerte, debajo de cada título en piltoviano había uno más pequeño en jonio, así que él no tuvo problema en cumplir su deseo.

—Son las salinas —habló a su oído, a lo que a ella se le escapó una risita. Señalando otra imagen, él volvió a leer:—. Esa es la región costera. 

—¿Alguna vez has estado ahí?

Volteó la cabeza para mirarlo. El castaño le regresó la mirada, sonriéndole a pesar de lo confundido que lo tenían esas preguntas tan de pronto. Mientras trataba de hacer memoria, paseó sus manos por el vientre de la rubia, acariciándola sobre la camisa.

—Sí, un par de veces cuando era joven.

—¿Cómo era?, ¿hermoso?

—Creo que sí. Fue hace bastante tiempo atrás.

—¿Y no te gustaría volver algún día?

—¿A qué vienen todas estas preguntas?

Ella volvió a reír, levemente, y con su mano libre acomodó algunos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja. Yasuo reconoció ese gesto al instante: estaba nerviosa.

—Nada. Sólo quería saber más del sitio del que vienes.

—Cualquier lugar se ve bien en imágenes.

—Zaun no.

Cerró el libro, y se levantó del regazo del hombre para ir a dejarlo con los demás. Él la siguió con la mirada, había algo que le sucedía. Cuando regresó a su lado, Janna se sentó cerca suyo, casi pegada, y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho ajeno. Yasuo la tomó de los brazos con cuidado, alejándola un poco, y girándose más hacia su lado la besó. Profunda y tranquilamente, de la forma que los caracterizaba, aquellos besos que cubrían lo que las palabras a veces no llegaban a decir. Ella le correspondió al instante, paseando sus manos por el fuerte cuello ajeno. Aquél tacto duró poco más de unos segundos, más para ellos fue lo suficiente como para sentir que traían un peso menos.

El castaño llevó una mano hasta su mejilla, acariciándola con su dedo pulgar. Ella cerró los ojos y colocó su propia mano sobre la de Yasuo, no con la intensión de sacarla sino para que permanezca allí por más tiempo. La reconfortaba.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Habló él finalmente. Janna despegó sus párpados y permitió que sus tristes ojos turquesas inundaran la oscura mirada ajena, descubriendo en esta una preocupación sincera y plena. Suspiró antes de brindar su respuesta.

—Dime la verdad. —pidió, él asintiendo— ¿Volverías a Jonia?

Yasuo ladeó la cabeza. Estaba más extraña que lo normal.

—Eso... significaría dejarte aquí.

—No pienses en mí. ¿Volverías a Jonia? —repitió.

—Es imposible no pensar en tí.

—¿Volverías?

Lo seria que estaba siendo lo abrumaba de cierta forma. Tocaba un tema que para él era muy frágil con total descuido, y no la culpaba, después de todo nunca le había contado de sus problemas en aquél sitio.

—No. —dijo sin más.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—... ¿Por qué?

Cierta decepción se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia.

—Es... complicado.

—¿Tienes una esposa que te espera allá?

—No.

—¿Una deuda?

—Tampoco.

—¿Un crimen?

La respuesta le fue dada en forma de silencio. Yasuo la soltó y volteó su cuerpo a fin de poder apoyar sus codos en sus rodillas y sujetar ahora su propia cabeza entre sus manos. Janna le veía con cierta sorpresa, más una diminuta.

—... ¿Qué hiciste?

—El problema no es lo que hice —habló casi interrumpiéndola— sino lo que no hice.

Ella alzó una ceja.

—No comprendo.

Suspiró. Finalmente, el momento de hablar de aquello que lo atormentaba había llegado, no tendría que esconderle nada nunca más y por fin iban a conocerse como realmente eran.

Aún habiendo tantas cosas buenas a partir de su conversación, el nudo en la garganta del hombre era inevitable y sumamente molesto. Buscó confort en el tacto con la dama, y sujetó una de sus manos mientras se preparaba para comenzar a contarle la historia que tanto le destrozaba.

—Hace años —inició, su mirada fija en el suelo de madera— vivía con mi madre y mi hermano en las Tierras Primigenias. Por desgracia, nuestro pueblo fue uno de los primeros que Noxus decidió atacar, tomándonos por sorpresa. Por suerte, éramos varios los que nos habíamos capacitado en una escuela de artes marciales, por lo que pudieron defender bastante bien al inicio... Pero a mí no me asignaron atacar. Mi único trabajo era cuidar al Maestro del lugar.

Volvió a hacer una pausa, tragando en seco. Sintió la otra mano de Janna sobre la suya, acariciándole el dorso, y estuvo listo para seguir.

—Yo creía que era una tarea tonta y lo dejé para ayudar a los demás durante la invasión. Todo iba bastante bien, pero al regresar al templo donde dejé al Maestro... Él estaba muerto. Con una técnica con la espada que sólo yo conocía. 

Detenióse de nuevo. La rubia se acercó más a su lado.

—¿Entonces...?

—Me culparon a mí. Me persiguieron, mis propios amigos, mis compañeros, me llamaron asesino y trataron de encerrarme. Pero escapé.

—Comprendo —dijo ella, tratando de reconfortarlo—. No hay nada malo en tu historia, eres un buen hombre, sólo querías ayudar.

—No lo soy —se oía totalmente convencido—. De serlo mi honor no estaría manchado. No sería un asesino.

—No eres un asesino, Yasuo. Tú mismo acabas de decir que alguien más atacó al Maestro.

—Al Maestro —repitió—. Pero yo maté a mi hermano.

Finalmente lo dijo. Cortó su respiración por escasos momentos después de aquello, el ardor en la garganta se extendía y estaba provocándole lágrimas que se negaba a derramar.

—Él no me creía. Me persiguió al igual que todos los demás. Mi propio hermano desconfiaba de mi palabra y quiso terminar con mi vida. Uno de los dos iba a salir sin vida de nuestro último encuentro, y por desgracia fui yo.

Janna no pronunció palabra alguna, sólo cesó sus tranquilas caricias y observó con cuidado la expresión ajena. Destrozado. Usualmente la que se mostraba así entre ambos era ella, así que no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Sólo esperaría pacientemente que él se tome el tiempo necesario para volver a dirigirle la palabra.

Luego, Yasuo volteó su vista hacia el rostro ajeno, y notó que ella no había casi reaccionado a la historia que acababa de contarle.

—¿No opinas nada? —le cuestionó mientras quitaba su mano de entre las de la dama— ¿No te asusto?

—Nunca, por ninguna razón, tendría miedo de tí, Yas.

—Soy un maldito asesino.

—No lo hiciste porque quisieras.

—Maté a mi propio hermano —continuó con sus palabras, consternado— con mis manos. Las mismas manos que te acarician, las que te abrazan, son las de alguien que acabó con una vida.

—Yasuo. —lo llamó.

—No soy digno de tocarte, ni de estar cerca de ti. No soy digno del respeto de nadie, mi honor está manchado con sangre.

—Yasuo.

—Lo siento... No quise decírtelo porque temía que te alejaras definitivamente de mi lado. Así que si ahora quieres hacerlo, lo entiendo totalmente, Janna. Yo tampoco querría...

—¡Yasuo!

Su tono, más severo esta vez, fue lo suficiente como para detener las incoherencias del castaño; quien como ya había hecho en incontables ocasiones, la miraba con temor a que se fuera.

—No me das miedo —esta vez, fue ella quién pasó una mano por su mejilla, dejándola sobre su barba—. La muerte ha sido un concepto muy cercano a mí desde pequeña. No soy quién para juzgarte por tal cosa.

—¿También has matado?

—No —negó al mismo tiempo con la cabeza—. Pero sí he visto gente morir frente a mis ojos. Mis amigos, otros niños, se ahogaban con la Calima Pura y el aire dejaba de llegar a sus pulmones. Las mujeres del orfanato se resignaron y dejaban de intentar salvarlos, todo era en vano. Morían sujetándose de sus ropas, rotas y sucias, y yo no podía hacer nada.

La rubia frunció apenas el ceño. Aquél recuerdo parecía más enfadarla que traerle alguna tristeza.

—Al crecer, nadie me quiso para ser parte de su familia. Llegué a la adolescencia y me tomaron para trabajar en un burdel del Entresuelo. —el odio era cada vez más evidente en sus palabras— Allí, más personas que conocí murieron. Las chicas tenían infecciones, se lastimaban, o simplemente también la calima las mataba. Los embarazos eran algo frecuentes, pero yo tuve "suerte" y para mi sorpresa, resulté ser estéril.

Yasuo abrió los ojos con impresión ante lo último. Si lo pensaba, aquél era un hecho evidente, pero que no se le había ocurrido sino hasta que ella lo escupió de esa forma.

—Para mi supuesto bien, le encanté a los asquerosos ancianos del Malecón. Pero ellos odiaban bajar para verme así que alguien me compró y por fin pude salir del Entresuelo. Una vez allí tuve que continuar trabajando, pues no tenía nada más. Sólo yo, la prostitución y la muerte —finalmente su voz se rompió, cerrando los párpados con algo de fuerza—. Otra vez, tuve la supuesta suerte de cautivar a alguien de Piltóver, y me compraron. Yo ni siquiera recordaba sus caras, pero ellos decían que era un milagro que alguien como yo existiera, que era hermosa e incomparable. Odié entonces que la muerte me halla acompañado en todos mis pasos, menos en el lugar dónde mas quise que estuviera.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. El castaño la observó, aún atento por si ella quisiera continuar con sus palabras.

—Yasuo —le llamó, tal como había hecho minutos antes—. ¿Volverías a Jonia, o no?

Aquella incógnita tomaba un rumbo completamente distinto luego de lo hablado. Él se asombró ahora de una forma más intensa, leyendo sus intensiones.

—Janna...

—Respóndeme, maldita sea.

Las lágrimas caían ahora de forma constante por su rostro, más el hombre no limpió ninguna.

—... No.

La rubia aguantó con todas sus fuerzas para no gritar. La situación la superaba por completo. Sentía como si estuviera por hiperventilarse en cualquier momento, lo que no ayudaba para nada.

De un salto se levantó del sofá, y caminando unos pasos con el afán de calmarse, le dió la espalda. Él estiró las piernas de igual forma, más no la siguió.

—Vete, por favor. Necesito que te vayas. No es bueno que permanezcas aquí.

—... ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?

—Porque volvieron a comprarme.

Yasuo se heló ante aquello. El ardor en su cuello estaba ahora en todo su pecho, doliendole casi de forma punzante, y dejando de evitarlo las lágrimas mojaron ahora su rostro. Las primeras que derramaba en años, ahora en nombre de Janna.

Silencio otra vez, esta vez absoluto. Sus piernas le fallaron y cayó sentado en el sofá que para su suerte estaba detrás suyo, sentía como si respirar se le dificultara con cada segundo y perdiera la capacidad de hacerlo de a poco. Aún sin mirarle, la rubia se había cubierto la boca con una mano para morderla y así evitar decir una palabra más. Estaba sumamente avergonzada. Después de mucho tiempo, se había referido a sí misma como un mero objeto de consumo frente a Yasuo, con quién se suponía que era mucho más que eso. Él no la trataba como algo que podía usar y de lo cual deshacerse más tarde, él la besaba meticulosamente en cada rincón de su cuerpo y le susurraba palabras de amor que no esperaba oír jamás en su vida.

Pero aún recibiendo aquello, no podía escapar de lo que era. Un producto. Algo que tenía un precio.

Aquella etiqueta no se le quitaría ni con la más delicada de las caricias.

—Por favor dime que es mentira.

La voz desesperada del hombre fue la primera en reaccionar.

—Yas...

—Por favor.

—No mentiría con algo así nunca.

—Dios, oh, Dios santo —se oía agobiado en su totalidad, mirando a los lados como si aquello sirviese de algo—. Ven aquí, ven a mi lado.

Janna hizo caso a sus palabras al instante, puesto que también necesitaba del contacto físico que él le estaba proponiendo. Acomodándose encima suya, pasó sus piernas por los lados del torso ajeno y Yasuo la sujetó en un abrazo como si su vida dependiese de ello. Ella le correspondió con menor fuerza, puesto que no la disponía, y la poca que tenía iba perdiéndose en la nada mientras oía a los sollozos del castaño contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos con culpa, nunca debió meterse con él en primer lugar. De no ser así, ninguno de los dos estarían pasando la enorme agonía que tenían ahora.

Se alejó de ella de forma un poco brusca, pero no absoluta; la sujetó de la cintura y una vez más observó directamente sus ojos. La dama no supo qué hacer ante aquello, por lo que sólo permitió que Yasuo le hiciese tanto cuanto desease, si con aquello lograba reconfortarlo.

—Quédate —pasó una mano por la espalda de Janna, sujetándola, y la otra alcanzó su rostro—. Te lo suplico.

—No depende de mí, mi amor —nunca antes le había dicho así—. Ojalá pudiera quedarme siempre contigo.

—Hazlo —rogó—. Olvídalos y vive aquí conmigo. 

—... Vendrían a buscarme...

—No lo permitiré, no permitiré que te lleven.

—Te matarían.

—Si es por defenderte moriría sin dudarlo.

—No digas estupideces —soltó una risa vacía y apagada, sin gracia alguna—. Me mataría a mí también saber que hiciste tal cosa.

—Entonces... —no pudo evitar quedarse en el aire, sin palabras, hasta que finalmente algo llegó a su mente:— Vayámonos a Jonia juntos.

Janna entonces le miró con confusión, y por unos momentos creyó que no era tan mala idea. Yasuo notó esa diminuta chispa de esperanza en sus ojos y rápidamente secó son su pulgar las lágrimas que hacía poco recorrieron el rostro de su amada.

—Sí, vámonos. Allí nadie va a lastimarte jamás.

—Pero te persiguen a tí.

—Puedo cambiar de nombre y esconderme contigo, alejado de mi pueblo —volvió a sujetarla fuerte, demostrándole así su emoción— Piénsalo, Janna. Finalmente conocerías un lugar donde tu belleza encaje, alejada del infierno al que esos hijos de perra te condenaron. 

Ella quiso voltear la cabeza, más él no se lo permitió y con ambas manos acunó su rostro.

—Seríamos inmensamente felices, nada se interpondría entre nuestros sentimientos. Podría construirte una bella casa cerca de algún bosque, y viviríamos juntos. Para siempre.

—Yasuo —su voz tembló al pronunciar su nombre—. Por favor, no te hagas esperanzas con algo que sabes que no va a pasar.

—Pero podríamos...

—Pero no iré —le interrumpió—. No puedo. Nada me hará dejar jamás este tormento que nació conmigo.

Fue entonces cuando él la soltó y, suspirando, se echó sobre el respaldar del mueble. Janna aprovechó aquello para salir de encima suya, sentándose abrazando sus piernas bastante alejada suyo. El castaño cubrió su cara con sus propias manos, como queriendo calmarse, no sólo a él sino al extraño dolor que se mantenía constante en su pecho desde hacía rato.

El futuro de ambos era muy incierto, tuvo aquello claro desde que sus visitas habían comenzado a hacerse más frecuentes. Ambos tenían entonces muchas cosas que esconder y olvidar, y con las palabras y mimos era como si existieran sólo ellos en un universo vacío. Pero no era así, ahora ella se iba. Huía en contra de su voluntad, sus piernas corrían lejos suya alentadas por el terror el cual había estado queriendo evitar tanto tiempo, pero que sin importar qué, estaría siempre presente para destruir la más mínima felicidad que su corazón buscase.

—A dónde... —comenzó él, más al poco tiempo tuvo que detenerse. No lo procesaba del todo— ... A dónde te llevarán ahora.

Janna se mordió el labio con fuerza. Aquél era un lugar odioso al que más de una persona le tenía un rencor enorme. Tenían razones, y ahora, las de Yasuo se multiplicarían.

—Noxus. 

Pronunciando aquello con cierta vergüenza, se abrazó a sus extremidades con mayor intensidad, mientras sintió el peso del castaño abandonar el sofá para caminar hasta la mesa y apoyarse en esta. Las cosas iban de mal en peor con cada respuesta, tenía la diminuta esperanza de que al menos fuese en una parte más lejana del puerto aún en Piltóver, más al tratarse de una nación completamente distinta, su frágil ilusión fue destrozada en cuestión de microsegundos. Quizá era momento de dejar de tratar de encontrar alguna solución y simplemente aceptarlo, tal como lo había hecho ella, sentenció Yasuo.

—Noxus... —repitió las palabras de la rubia, escupiéndolas con asco— ... Hace cuánto que lo sabes.

Janna estaba totalmente sofocada. Si el bochorno de la situación no era suficiente, el hombre realizando ese tipo de preguntas con el paso de los minutos solo lo hacía peor.

Y es que, conocer las deprimentes réplicas de estas, hacía que le pesara el cuerpo de sobremanera.

—Hace un año, dijeron estar interesados en mí, y no les prestaron atención. Pero luego de un tiempo, volvieron a la ciudad con un pago considerable. Todo por mí y un par de muchachas más... —por más que sollozara de vez en cuando, las lágrimas no salían; era como si se hubiese quedado sin— Me dieron tres meses antes de que vengan a buscarme.

Aquello último llamó la atención del hombre, quién levantó la cabeza lentamente mientras terminaba de calcular todo. No podía ser.

—Quieres decir... —se giró para verla con lentitud, él tampoco lloraba— Que estuviste aquí dos putos meses enteros, fingiendo, ¿y no fuiste capaz de decirme nada? —decía, casi irónico—. En qué estabas pensando.

—No lo sé, creí que eso es lo que hacíamos cada vez que estábamos juntos —se levantó ella también—. Fingir.

—No de esta forma, Janna.

—¿Qué es lo diferente? Se supone que entre estas cuatro paredes soy más que una estúpida ramera. Alguien normal no tendría los problemas con los que yo cargo.

—De habérmelo dicho antes tal vez habría podido hacer algo. 

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Golpear en la cara a alguno de los hombres de mi señor para que luego envíen a alguien a matarte? 

—Escapar —se cruzó de brazos, su ceño ligeramente fruncido—. A dónde sea. No necesariamente Jonia. Hay muchos lugares...

—¡Deja de insistir con eso!

—¡Ahora es imposible! —subió el tono incluso más que ella— No hay forma de que recaude suficiente dinero para viajar en tan poco tiempo. La última esperanza.

—Nunca hubo ninguna esperanza, Yasuo —a pesar de que él prácticamente le había gritado hacía un momento, no le tuvo miedo—. Es momento de dejar el teatro atrás.

Sintiendo su cuerpo aliviarse mientras se acercaba a él, dio pasos delicados para detenerse en frente suya y rodear su torso con sus delgados y pálidos brazos, abrazándole, y sintiendo como posteriormente él la correspondía y apoyaba sus labios en su frente por un largo periodo de tiempo. Como siempre, el contacto físico los reconfortaba, aún con la más grande de las aflicciones. Un momento entre los brazos del otro y el sentimiento casi desaparecía. 

Estuvieron así por varios minutos, sólo sintiendo el calor que ambos cuerpos se compartían, hasta que la calma comenzó a llegar a ellos, demasiado tarde para su gusto. Y aún apoyada en el pecho del más alto, abrió sus ojos -los cuales ardían de tanto sentimiento-, y volvió a tocar el tema.

—Ya no quiero mentir. Me cansé de simular que no sucede nada, cuando por ello ahora van a alejarme de quien amo.

La respiración de Yasuo cesó por un momento al oír aquello. Acaso había escuchado bien, o...

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntaba, mientras llevó su mano derecha hacia el rostro de la rubia, casi por costumbre. Ella alejó un poco su torso, más sin deshacer el abrazo.

—Te amo, Yasuo. Creo que lo he hecho desde siempre.

El castaño suspiró, perdiendo el aliento; y con aquello el dolor que amenazaba su pecho desapareció por completo y fue reemplazado por una sensación completamente opuesta a aquella.

Le sonrió, aún con unos pocos restos de dolor.

—Yo también te amo, Janna. Por todos los Dioses que te amo. 

Y dejando que aquel bello sentimiento fluyese con libertad en su organismo, la sujetó de la cintura para asegurarla y comenzó a repartir besos en todo su rostro, rápido, sin detenerse ni un segundo. La rubia reía ante estos, pues les generaban cosquillas además de compartirle directamente el regocijo que él sentía, y le brindaba también un maravilloso recuerdo que atesoraría por siempre el tiempo que no estén juntos.

Yasuo bajó con sus labios por el cuello de su amada, dejando un par de muestras de su inmenso cariño allí también, y finalmente subió otra vez para terminar aquella diminuta y rápida sesión con un intenso beso en la boca de la rubia, quien se dejó tomar con total confianza y sin temor alguno. Se alejaron escasos centímetros, y apoyaron la frente del uno con la del otro, con sus ojos cerrados de forma sutil y oyéndose entonces no más que sus respiraciones.

—... Esto fue un poco tarde, ¿no crees? —soltó ella luego de un momento, a lo que ambos rieron con levedad.

—El sentimiento siempre estuvo allí, sólo nos hicieron falta las palabras.

—Y la seguridad. Pero sé que a tu lado la felicidad nunca será escasa.

—Me alegra enormemente que creas eso.

Separando los párpados, se hallaron el uno al otro con una sonrisa sincera, al mismo tiempo. Si es que parecían estar hechos para estar juntos incluso en cosas tan cotidianas como lo era abrir los ojos.

¿Sería aquella nimiedad producto, también, del afecto inmensamente enorme que se profesaban?

—Todo el tiempo que nos queda juntos, quiero que recuerdes siempre lo que te he dicho. —le pidió Janna, aún con la sonrisa que iluminaba su ser y el contrario.

—¿Qué cosa? —jugueteando un poco, Yasuo se hizo el desentendido.

—Pues que te amo —volvió a decir, más suelta—, y lo haré aún luego de el mes que se aproxima.

—Un mes... —murmuraba casi, recordando que sus minutos juntos estaban contados. Más ello no pararía el gozo que se amparaba en su corazón— Un mes entero para repetirte lo tanto que te amo. 

—¡Suena tan maravilloso saliendo de tus labios! —volvió a reír ella— Dilo de nuevo.

—Te amo. —complació su deseo, tal y como le había prometido que haría siempre.

—Yo aún más.

Se fundieron en un pacífico y profundo beso nuevamente, siguiendo el compás de sus corazones. Aquella tarde había sido un completo remolino de palabras y sentimientos, malestares, noticias, secretos, confesiones.

Pero lo que más les importaba era ahora compartir cada segundo junto al otro, sin desaprovechar el mas mínimo de los instantes. Después de todo, la despedida se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Inevitablemente, había una última vez para todo. Incluso para decirse cuánto se amaban.


	5. Ilusión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El inicio del final.

Sentía el agua del mar mojar sus pies, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al instante y se abrazó a sí misma. Detrás suya escuchó unos pasos acercarse, y en cuestión de segundos unos brazos anchos y fuertes rodearon su cuerpo casi desnudo, y ella suspiró; adorando su cercanía. 

—¿Tienes mucho frío? —Yasuo le preguntó, atrayéndola un poco más hacia él— Sabes que podemos volver cuando quieras.

—Está bien así.

Era tarde. Pasada la medianoche, quizás.

Luego de una sesión de besos y caricias en el sofá, de pronto a Janna le habían llegado unos deseos inmensos de visitar las orillas del mar aunque sea por un rato. Y, más allá del problema con el que dejaría a Yasuo, él concedió su deseo y finalmente la llevó hasta una pequeña playa poco recorrida que él había encontrado en sus primeros días paseando por el muelle. Ciertamente, el agua estaba más que helada. Parecía casi como si hubiese metido sus pies desnudos dentro de dos cubos de hielo, pero a la rubia poco le importó. Por ahora sólo mantenía su mirada en la luna en cuarto menguante, que se reflejaba sobre el oscuro océano ante ellos.

Una vista maravillosa, casi mágica; más hermosa que cualquiera que los tristes ojos turquesas de Janna hubiesen observado jamás. Esta, acompañada de la delicada respiración del hombre cerca de su oreja, y el mero sentimiento de tenerlo cerca, le generaba una intensa sensación de melacolía debido a todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos. Todo aquello quedaría atrás en cuestión de días, cada vez que recordaba aquella no podía evitar entristecerse.

Pero esta vez no sería así.

Volteando el rostro hacia el de su amado, depositó un suave beso en su mejilla; atrayendo su atención. El hombre la miró, sonriéndole.

—¿Me acompañas un poco más profundo? —soltó ella de pronto.

—¿Bromeas? —la voz del más alto se oía bastante incrédula.

—Es que nunca hice más que mojarme los pies. 

Elevando la vista hacia la luna, una ráfaga de viento pasó por el lugar. Sin duda, se congelarían en el camino de regreso.

—Si no quieres puedo ir sola.

—No, claro que no. —respondió de manera más apresurada— Vamos, yo te guiaré.

Yasuo prefirió adelantarse así le mostraría el camino con más claridad, así que sujetó una de las manos con Janna con cuidado y comenzaron a adentrarse.

Al ser una zona costera no era tan honda, pero continuaba sin ser aquél un lugar del todo apto para usar como playa; por lo que el hombre tenía cierta precaución a la hora de apoyar sus pies bajo el agua. Una vez que esta llegó hasta su pecho, suspiró y creyó que ya habían ido lo suficientemente lejos. Era un lugar bonito después de todo. 

Más una vez que se volteó para ver a la rubia, se encontró con que ella apenas podía mantener su rostro fuera del agua, lo más probable era que sus pies pobremente alcancen el fondo.

Asustándose un poco, Yasuo se apresuró para sujetarla de la cintura, pegarla a su cuerpo y sostenerla firmemente.

—Tonta, ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que te ahogabas!? 

Janna sonrió, y no pudo evitar reír.

—¡Te veías tan adorable tratando de encontrar un lugar cómodo! Amo cuando te portas así.

Afirmando su agarre, tomó sus muslos con cuidad y ella se sujetó de sus hombros. Aunque no era necesario, el agua la hacía mucho más liviana y Yasuo podría sostenerla fácilmente con un solo brazo aún estando fuera de esta. 

Pero... quería estar seguro de que no le suceda nada. Como siempre lo había hecho.

—No te quedes callada por mí. No seas boba.

Ella, rodando los ojos, acercó sus labios y plantó un corto beso en los ajenos; con la finalidad de ver si así lograba calmarlo un poco. Sí que era insistente cuando a su bienestar se refería.

Permaneció con sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia, sus torsos aún pegados el uno con el otro.

—¿Ya me perdonas?

—No. —girando levemente su cabeza, sonrió picaramente— ... No aún.

Comprendiendo al instante lo que quería decir, la rubia le devolvió el gesto y lo besó otra vez. Esta vez de manera más lenta y profunda.

—... ¿Qué tal ahora?

—No, mi amor.

Su tono se había ablandado notablemente. No podía permanecer molesto con ella por mucho tiempo, aún estando jugando.

Janna volvió a atacar sus labios y dejó que los suyos cayeran sobre estos con más sensualidad. Un roce distinto a los anteriores que ahora parecía insinuar algo más que unos simples mimos; y Yasuo apretó sus muslos con más firmeza. Le gustaba a donde iba esto.

Sintió la boca de su amada descender por su mentón hacia su cuello cuando creyó que ya habían compartido suficiente saliva, dejando pequeños besos acompañados de alguna que otra lamida en esa zona también. Si bien al castaño no le generaba más que las típicas cosquillas en el estómago, le gustaba sentirse así de amado; pues sabía que aquél gesto era algo que la rubia sólo hacía cuando se sentía de un impresionante buen humor. Al final, seguir su capricho e ir a "mojarse un poco" no había sido tan mala idea.

Hasta que...

—¿Hay alguien aquí?

La luz de una linterna.

Yasuo reconocería aquello en cualquier lugar. Eran los guardias del muelle, encargados de que vigilar que no hubiesen embarcaciones ni actividades extrañas a altas horas de la noche. Y bueno, sumergirse semidesnudos con su novia no parecía algo muy común que digamos.

El castaño se sobresaltó al ver las siluetas cada vez más cerca, y de igual manera lo hizo la mujer que le besaba.

—¿Sucede algo, cariño?

Llevó su mirada hacia el mismo sitio que observaba Yasuo, y al ver lo mismo que él, se asustó de igual forma.

—¿¡Hola!? —insistía el guardia.

Janna se aferró con temor al más alto.

—... ¿Qué haremos? —le susurró, casi temblando.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Yasuo llevó ahora sus brazos hasta la cintura de la mujer y la apretó con cierta fuerza, sin despegar su vista de los hombres que se acercaban.

—Respira hondo. —fue lo único que respondió, para acto seguido zambullirse bajo el agua.

Aquello fue, sin dudas, completamente inesperado para la rubia. Pero no impidió que obedeciera y que incluso apretara más con sus piernas el torso ajeno, guiada por la adrenalina.

No supieron de forma exacta cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, solo que se sintió como una eternidad. El agua amenazaba con ahogarlos cada vez de forma más severa, así que cuando el castaño casi perdía lo último de oxígeno que su cuerpo había guardado, permitió que ambos cuerpos emergieran con cierta brusquedad. 

Janna comenzó a toser, por lo que Yasuo intuitivamente cubrió su boca con una mano en señal de que hiciera silencio mientras miraba hacia donde se suponía que debían hallarse los guardias. La luz ahora estaba lejos, alumbrando la dirección contraria a donde ellos estaban. Suspiró aliviado, y nuevamente centró su atención en la delicada mujer entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho. —habló rápidamente, y posó una de sus manos en su frente para comprobar su temperatura. Obviamente, estaba helada.

Antes de que el castaño pudiese seguir disculpándose, una carcajada se oyó escaparse entre los labios de la rubia; a un volumen moderado por supuesto. No quería más problemas con los guardias. 

—Eso fue divertidísimo. ¿No crees, amor? —sin dejar de sonreír, acunó el rostro de su amado, quien le regresó la sonrisa— Me fascinó. Una cosa más para recordar cuando...

Interrumpiéndose a sí misma, cerró la boca de un segundo a otro. Había arruinado el ambiente, y si quiera hizo falta que mencionara explícitamente a lo que se refería.

Más, contrario a la reacción que Janna se esperaba, Yasuo sólo enterneció aún más su rostro y la miró con amor. Dejó un delicado beso en su nariz, y dando los primeros pasos de regreso a la orilla, le murmuró:

—Ya debemos volver. Es demasiado tarde, y no quiero que te enfermes.

Se mantuvo cargándola hasta llegar a tierra firme, donde finalmente la rubia apoyó sus pies sobre el suelo. Para su suerte, habían escondido sus prendas detrás de unas rocas, así que los oficiales no las hallaron. Se las pusieron un poco incómodo debido a lo húmedo de sus cuerpos, y sirviendoles poco para el frío, comenzaron a caminar rumbo al departamento.

No hablaron demasiado en el camino, y estaba bien; no todo era siempre charlas eternas entre ambos. Pero Janna creyó sentir que Yasuo le apretaba la mano con mayor intensidad.

Tampoco hicieron mucho una vez que llegaron a su destino. Se secaron bien para evitar mojar la cama, y bien juntos se recostaron para dormir. El frío eterno que habían estado sufriendo hacía pocos minutos desapareció por completo ante lo cálido que eran sus tactos debajo de las sábanas, abrazándose mutuamente con fuerza y cariño. Así, ambos podían dormirse rápido, y estaban seguros de que al despertar aún estarían ahí.

Pasó poco más de una semana. Entre tardes entretenidas y noches amorosas que rebosaban de afecto, los días pasaban frente a sus ojos sin que ellos lo notaran del todo. Se encontraban demasiado concentrados el uno en el otro como para lograr verlo.

Hasta que, una mañana temprano, Yasuo se alarmó cuando de pronto quiso acurrucarse más cerca del cuerpo de su amada y no la encontró entre las sábanas. Palpó un poco más, y nada.

Alarmado, abrió los ojos bruscamente y sintió un vacío recorrer todo su cuerpo a partir de su pecho; consecuencia de la impresión de encontrarse, después de tanto tiempo, privado de ella. No obstante, apenas su mirada se acostumbró a la luz del sitio producto del sol mañanero, la encontró de pie en el balcón, apoyada en este con su vista fija al mar. Una escena similar a la que el hombre había encontrado meses atrás, cuando ella regresó para quedarse. 

Ladeó un poco el rostro y suspiró con calma. Una paz que le duró pocos segundos, ya que verla desde lejos, especialmente de esa forma, le provocó un golpe profundo de realidad que tranquilamente habría podido dejarle una jaqueca eterna. Y lo más posible era que lo haga.

—Janna... —pronunció su nombre mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, y ella volteó a verlo. Aún estando a varios pasos de distancia, el castaño leyó su expresión perfectamente, y notó en esta que no había llorado.

—No quise molestarte. —ahora, ella giró todo su cuerpo y apoyó su espalda en el barandal. Yasuo se apresuró un poco para llegar a su lado al ver eso— Te veías muy tranquilo.

—... Nunca me molestarías. —tuvo un pequeño déjà vu.

Él se acercó y de la misma forma lo hizo ella, para su sorpresa. Se encontraron a medio camino y la rubia lo abrazó; hundiéndose en su pecho. Yasuo pasó ambas manos por la espalda de su amada, acariciándola con cuidado. Aún era delgada y débil, pero mucho menos que cuando apenas comenzaban sus visitas para con él, y el castaño estaba infinitamente agradecido con eso. Significaba que de verdad había contribuido para ayudar a quién amaba, no había arruinado las cosas esta vez. Todo iba bien, perfecto.

No lo diría en voz alta, pero sabía que el día había llegado. El calendario lo marcaba con un triste círculo negro. Uno enorme.

—Tengo hambre. —rompió el corto lapso de silencio la rubia— Siéntate si quieres, yo preparo el desayuno.

—Como tú digas, mi amor.

No hablaron demasiado esa mañana. Janna se veía extrañamente calmada, y Yasuo no quería romper esa ilusión que sabía que ella se había creado para proteger su mente. 

Ya la había visto llorar por su vida. Una y mil veces, la tomó entre sus brazos y permitió que desquitara sus pesares sobre su pecho hasta sentirse satisfecha. No era algo bonito, jamás quería volverse un provocador más de ese sentimiento tan pesado que hundía la alma de su novia. 

—Mi sueño siempre fue tener un hijo, sabes.

Pero a veces lo tomaba desapercibido.

Janna le dijo eso como si fuese algo simple, mientras recostaba la cabeza en su regazo, en el sofá a pocas horas de su partida.

Yasuo tragó saliva, sin saber bien qué responder. Ella se dió cuenta y continuó.

—Quiero decir, es algo tonto teniendo en cuenta que mientras pensaba eso, yo también era una niña que luchaba todos los días por comer aunque sea un trozo de pan. —rió, sin gracia— Pero... Siempre me gustaron mucho los bebés. Personitas pequeñas que nunca lastimarían a nadie. O al menos, no a propósito.

Aún sin saber bien qué decirle, el castaño pasó con delicadeza la yema de sus dedos por la espalda de la mujer, sobre la delgada tela de sus prendas. Hacía frío.

—Esa es una forma muy linda de verlos, Janna.

—¿Tú?, ¿alguna vez pensaste en tener hijos?

Nuevamente tragó saliva.

—... No, no realmente.

—Eres un buen hombre, Yas. Estoy segura de que criarías muy bien a unos niños.

—Y tú también harías un trabajo fenomenal.

—Gracias. Pero no puedo.

Se levantó de encima suya y, aún sentada y dándole la espalda, tomó su cabeza con ambas manos.

—No puedo tener hijos. —insistió como si no hubiese quedado claro.

—Lo recuerdo bien, amor. No es necesario que lo repitas si te duele hablar de eso.

Acercándose nuevamente a ella, primero apoyó una mano en su hombro y luego la abrazó, sus ambas manos pararon sobre el vientre de la rubia. Muy cerca del lugar donde se gestaría un feto, si optase con esa capacidad.

—Es algo que había aceptado, no me costó mucho deshacerme de un sueño tan tonto como ese. —soltando su cabeza, relajó un brazo y con el otro buscó el mentón de Yasuo para acariciarlo, así que él se acercó más para lograrlo— Pero, estando contigo tanto tiempo, me dí cuenta de algo.

Cortando el tacto por unos momentos, Janna volteó todo su cuerpo para mirarlo bien a los ojos. Ahora, su mirada turquesa brillaba, y de alguna manera el castaño supo qué era lo que iba a decirle.

—Quiero que tengamos un hijo, Yas.

Aún así, saberlo no evitó que un cosquilleo repase su cuerpo entero como resultado de oír a su amada decir tales cosas. 

Era algo maravilloso, algo que él jamás creyó que oiría y menos de alguien tan extraordinaria como lo era su novia. Pero al mismo tiempo era lejano, imposible. No en esta vida.

Pero, tal como en la mañana, no quiso romper con su ilusión.

—... Encontraremos una manera. —le respondió, rápido— No hace falta que sea nuestro por sangre.

—Lo más importante es el amor. —terminando su oración, Janna sonrió como no lo había hecho nunca.

Tomándole por su camisa lo besó, y en ese roce transmitió su felicidad plena y pura. Yasuo se dejó de llevar, correspondiendo. Se sorprendió por lo mucho que ella se creía aquello, como si realmente fuese a pasar.

—¡Podríamos ir a ver niños en el orfanato donde yo estaba! —se le ocurrió a ella, separándose en un instante— Le daríamos a un pequeño la vida que nunca pude obtener.

Esto era importante para ella. Mezclaba su vida en Zaun con la actual que tenía con su mayor amor, la misma que acabaría en cuestión de minutos.

—Lo que tú quieras, mi amor. —con una sonrisa cálida, le hablaba con el más dulce de los tonos— Siempre haremos lo que tú quieras.

—Te amo. —se apresuró ella a responder, como si de pronto fuese consiente de lo rápido que transcurría el tiempo— Más que a nadie. 

Sujetando uno de sus hombros con poca fuerza, Yasuo volvió a besarla. Un beso completamente sereno.

—Te amo, desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Una hora después, Janna estaba guardando sus pocas pertenencias en un viejo bolso de mano que el castaño le había prestado. Sabía que ese pequeño bolso no sería lo único que dejaría de ver a partir de ese momento.

Ella se llevó todas las prendas que había dejado por error ahí, las cuales eran muy pocas. Aún así, sin que el hombre la viera, escondió debajo de la almohada un pañuelo de seda blanco que, en una punta, bordaba sus iniciales. "JW". No es como si tuviera mucho más que darle, si Janna pudiese regalarle la más cara de las joyas como muestra de su amor lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. 

—Estoy lista. 

Dijo de pronto, y Yasuo, quien tenía su mirada perdida hacia el ventanal del balcón; volteó a verla con una sonrisa. Cálida, como siempre.

Ofreció su brazo para que ella lo sujetase y, por última vez, la rubia cruzó la puerta de aquél departamento. Bajaron las escaleras y caminaron con cierta lentitud hacia la ciudad, en ningún momento Janna volteó a ver su tan preciado muelle. Aquél donde había compartido tantos recuerdos con su amado, aquél que adoraba porque le hacía pensar que, cruzando el océano, podría encontrar otro nombre y otra vida.

Pero no. Su destino iba hacia el sentido contrario.

Se aferraba del brazo del castaño con cierta fuerza, una que en el momento no admitía; puesto que su rostro se veía sumamente calmado. Como si fuesen por un paseo más, miraba a los edificios a su al rededor y Yasuo la miraba a ella. A pesar de las increíbles edificaciones modernas con las que Piltóver contaba, él prefería admirar su perfil una última vez. Y si debía sincerarse, admitiría que estaba agradecido de verla en paz y no llorando. Al menos, su última imagen de ella captaría su belleza en todo su esplendor; brillando sin querer. 

De pronto, Janna detuvo sus pasos. Apenas en la entrada de la estación de trenes, y a varios metros de ellos, un grupo de hombres con trajes oscuros bebían algo afuera de una lujosa cafetería. El reloj marcaba casi las 6 PM.

—Mi amor. —lo llamó ella, volteando a verlo y chocándose con su mirada— Yo...

No alcanzó a pronunciar más, puesto que el castaño la jaló hacia él y, apoyándola en su pecho, la abrazó con fuerza y sintió su respiración contra su cuerpo una vez más. Un sentimiento más que iba a tratar de recordar.

—Eres una mujer maravillosa, fuerte y valiente. —separándose de a poco, volvió a cruzarse con los orbes turquesas de la dama— En pocos días me has dado más felicidad de la que he vivido en toda mi vida. Siempre te estaré eternamente agradecido por eso, Janna... Mi Janna. 

Acariciándole una mejilla, terminó por acomodar uno de sus mechones rubios detrás de su oreja. Ella continuaba en silencio.

—Te amo. Por favor, recuérdalo.

Los labios de la mujer temblaron. Volteó para ver a los sujetos del café, quienes ya habían comenzado a levantarse de sus lugares. Janna entonces se apresuró para tomar la mano del castaño, y depositar dos besos suaves ahí. 

Apretando el agarre en su bolso, se alejó de él. Le dió la espalda un par de pasos, más antes de irse, giró una última vez y volvió a sonreirle.

—Volveré para dormir.

Yasuo suspiró, con una sonrisa. Asintió, y Janna finalmente se fue. Casi corrió hasta los hombres, la tela de su vestido era mecida por el viento y dejaba al descubierto sus delgadas piernas. La sujetaron de un hombro y la empujaron dentro del local. El castaño apreció todo aquello, y esperó a que volvieran a salir.

No lo hicieron sino media hora después. Los mismos cuatro sujetos y un grupo de cinco mujeres quienes cubrían su cabello con una tela, se dirigieron hacia el tren que zarparía en segundos. Con pasos como si de tripulantes comunes y corrientes se trataran, y no de un grupo de ciudadanas siendo traficadas ilegalmente, subieron al tren y Yasuo los siguió hasta allí; tratando en vano de reconocer a su amada. No obstante, cuando el tren comenzó a andar sobre los andenes y a alejarse cada vez más, creyó ver muy a la distancia a una cabellera rubia que se asomó apenas por unos instantes antes de volver a ser jalada a dentro.

Él sólo tragó saliva, y dio media vuelta para regresar a su hogar. Sin esperanzas de nada, aún inconsciente de todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos minutos a su lado. Estaba seguro de que era real, pero la tristeza aún no lo golpeaba y estaba de cierta forma aliviado por ello. Tenía todo el resto de sus días para volver a ser miserable.

No obstante, cuando cayó el Sol; un poco de la ilusión que Janna había creado para protegerse en ese día afectó a Yasuo, ya que, no cerró los ojos en toda la noche e, inevitablemente, esperó a su amada para dormir a su lado. Miraba con atención a la puerta de madera, como si en cualquier instante las brisas de viento del exterior pudieran traerla de regreso con él. 

Pero aquello era imposible.


	6. Noxus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día a día de Janna en tierras noxianas.

El camino hasta las tierras noxianas fue silencioso. Si los escoltas no se lo pedían, la mercancía tenía prohibida el habla de manera absoluta. Janna lo había aprendido e interiorizado luego de tantos años viviendo de esa única manera.

Al bajar del tren, los hombres presentaron una identificación ante unos tipos igual de sospechosos que ellos y, cubriéndoles aún más el rostro a las mujeres; las subieron a algún tipo de vehículo que ninguna pudo distinguir del todo. Siempre con la cabeza gacha, se limitaban únicamente a obedecer y seguir los pasos según hacia donde las jalaban.

Mantuvieron esos tratos al menos hasta que las entregaron a los noxianos, quienes extrañamente se relacionaban con ellas con más delicadeza. Después de todo, eran mercancía extranjera y fina; por el lugar que les habían asignado, -es decir, un burdel lujoso, más que cualquiera que las damas hayan visto jamás- solamente eran alquiladas por hombres poderosos y adinerados.

Las noches eran duras. No por el lugar, sino porque el corazón de Janna le reprochaba casi constantemente la ausencia de Yasuo, sobre todo cuando comenzaba la hora de dormir. Ella casi no cerraba los ojos, necesitaba de la cálida compañía de su amado o no podía estar en paz. Pero, de una forma u otra, tenía que acostumbrarse. No había nada que desde su deplorable situación pudiese hacer para regresar a él, mas que soñar con el encuentro.

Por ahora, abrazó el cuerpo del hombre a su lado. Y del lado de muchas otras trabajadoras sexuales como ella. El cliente de ese día era pretencioso, solía ordenarla a ella y a otras muchas mujeres más de diferentes burdeles, pero siempre la máxima calidad. Un luchador de las arenas, creía Janna, él solía hablar bastante de sí mismo pero ella nunca lo escuchaba realmente. Aún apreciaba mantener cierta distancia con sus clientes, y para su suerte, él jamás la había ordenado a ella sola; pues entonces no tendría de otra que obligarse a oírle. Varias de sus compañeras disfrutaban de trabajar para él, decían que era un privilegio. Pero Janna jamás encontraría nada privilegiado en verse obligada a revolcarse con alguien por dinero, uno el cual ahora ni siquiera era para ella.

El robusto sujeto a su lado pasó una mano por su espalda pálida y desnuda, acariciándola aún entre sueños. Todos dormían menos ella, quién se arrepintió de haber comenzado ese tacto, algo asqueada. No era Yasuo, aunque cierre los ojos y trate de recrearlo con todas sus fuerzas; no era él. En lo absoluto. Jamás lo sería. Pero no podía rechazar el contacto con un cliente, así que lo dejó pasar y cerró los ojos. Descansó la gran cantidad de una hora y media aquella noche.

Pero durante el día, cuando el hombre se iba a trabajar con sus famosos espectáculos en las arenas de luchas, solía llevarse apenas a dos mujeres con él y las demás se quedaban a esperarlo, no era como si él tuviese dinero de sobra como para comprarlas por meses enteros.

Entonces, las mujeres aprovechaban su soledad durante la tarde para "relajarse". Comer un par de frutos y charlar, otras se preparaban para la noche o simplemente volvían a dormir si el amo no las había dejado descansar lo suficiente. Lo que planeaba hacer Janna, en realidad.

—Eres una aburrida, rubia. —usualmente le repetía una compañera poco amigable, su sangre noxiana le daba ese toque de actitud fuerte y característico de las personas nacidas en esas tierras— Nunca hablas con nosotras.

—Lo siento. —respondió ella, la miró desde la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con las sábanas limpias que habían cambiado hacía poco. Si no la hubiesen llamado, ya estaría dormida.

—No lo sientas. Sólo charla con nosotras, ni siquiera sabemos tu nombre. —esta vez, otra chica tomó la palabra. Tenía sus ojos rasgados, probablemente era de Jonia— Yo soy Mwi'ra. Encantada de conocerte.

—Seríah aquí. —se presentó de igual forma otra joven, rubia como Janna pero su piel era claramente más moreno. Sus rasgos también detonaban algo de Shurima.

—... Ruth. —dijo sin más la chica del inicio, colocando uno de sus oscuros y cortos mechones detrás de su oreja— Y tú, cómo te llamas.

—Janna. —sentándose en la cama, las chicas se acomodaron un poco a su al rededor. Ella tragó saliva— ... Windforce.

—Ah, así que tienes apellido. Y uno muy extraño. 

Al parecer, Ruth no hacía más sino hablar según cada palabra le venía a la boca. A su lado, Mwi'ra le dió un suave codazo y trató de calmar el ambiente, una vez más.

—No todas aquí tenemos uno, por eso lo dice. —una sonrisa cálida, y prosiguió— Cuéntanos más de ti. ¿Eres de Noxus?

—Oh, no. No lo soy.

—Pero eres tan bonita. —Seríah le sonrió de lado, acercándose más a ella— ¿Vienes de Demacia? Oí que es muy difícil traer mujeres de allá.

—No, tampoco.

—¿Piltóver?

Sin hacerlo apropósito, Janna hizo una mueca de entre asqueo y odio cuando oyó nombrar a aquella ciudad que se hacía llamar la más grande y la cuna de los mayores inventores, cuando si había algo que ella había aprendido; es que ahí sólo se criaban mentirosos. Ruth notó aquél gesto, e instantáneamente chasqueó sus dedos y la señaló.

—Zaunita. 

Las tres centraron ahora su atención en ella, pues se había oído muy segura. Janna asintió y aquello sólo provocó una sonrisa un tanto engreída en la noxiana.

—Lo sabía. Nadie más que un zaunita actuaría de esa forma con la mera mención de la gran Ciudad del Progreso. —las demás solo actuaron sorprendidas ante lo rápido que llegó a aquella acertada conclusión, haciendo más grande el ego de la mujer— Entonces dime, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Salir de esa pocilga.

Janna se sintió un poco incómoda con la pregunta. Odiaba hablar de su hogar, pero no tanto como odiaba a quienes la sacaron.

—No salí. Me sacaron.

—Bueno, te hicieron un favor.

—¿Tú crees? —nuevamente, cierto desagrado se pintó en su rostro.

—He escuchado de como se vive allá abajo. No es bonito, ¿verdad, rubia?

—... No. Pero no aún así no tengo por qué agradecerles nada.

—¿Y qué?, ¿prefieres haber muerto ahogada a ahora mismo estar descansando en la cama del más famoso hombre de las arenas de lucha, con el estómago lleno y acompañada?

—Ruth, linda, creo que fue suficiente. —Mwi'ra era muy partidaria de la paz, se notaba ya que era la que intentaba callar a la noxiana cada que esta ofendía de alguna manera.

Pero Janna seguía molesta, sin darle la razón. No agradecería ese estilo de vida ni aunque la bañaran en billetes todos los días.

—Tal vez. —susurra ella luego de un momento, y todas vuelven a prestarle atención. Se arma de valor y repite:— Tal vez prefiera estar muerta que en una cama que no me pertenece, en un país que no conozco y con personas que no me entienden.

Recostándose boca a abajo, cubrió la mayor parte de su cuerpo con las sábanas. Seríah iba a tocarla para decirle algo, pero se detuvo. Quizás lo mejor era dejarla sola.

Las mujeres se levantaron de la cama y le permitieron descansar. Si le hubiese hablado así afuera le habría roto la cara a puñetazos, comentó Ruth con enojo. Nunca le gustó Janna, siempre tenía una expresión boba de tristeza que le daba ganas de golpear algo. Si era a ella, mejor.

La zaunita durmió tranquilamente durante gran parte de la tarde. El hombre volvería en la noche y tendrían dos días más para regresar al burdel; quería descansar lo mayor posible. La despertaron en la noche cuando se anunció el regreso de él, y se alistó con ropajes finos y provocativos para esperarle recostada en la cama con las demás. La rutina de siempre. 

Para su suerte, no la buscó demasiado a ella particularmente y se sintió satisfecho con las demás. No tuvo que hacer más que desnudarse y acariciarle un poco. Luego, cuando estaban a punto de dormir, él la tomó de la muñeca y la recostó, bien apegada a su torso. No lo miró pero supo que le estaba sonriendo, simplemente apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y dejó que la tocara cuanto quisiera. Del otro lado del hombre, Mwa'ri la observaba con atención, como analizándola. Janna le devolvió la mirada un instante, notó que estaba tratando de decirle algo pero la ignoró. Prefería descansar. Tendrían tiempo en la mañana.

Despertó por el sonido de la ducha. Probablemente el hombre estaba preparándose para salir nuevamente. Una vez que el se retire, era el turno de las damas de asearse.

Recorrió con su mirada la cama, y halló a Mwa'ri en el mismo sitio, como si no se hubiese movido; mirándola. Tragó saliva algo incómoda y se levantó.

—Janna.

La llamó, estaba preocupada. Su acento le recordó al de Yasuo, y agitó un poco la cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo en situaciones así?

No respondió, simplemente buscó entre las sábanas el vestido que traía ayer y se levantó, encaminándose hacia el gran balcón con el que contaba la recámara. Detrás suya la pelinegra la seguía, pero dió oído sordo a sus pasos.

—Janna —volvió a decirle— por favor.

Una vez fuera, el viento azotó el rostro de la rubia y cerrando los ojos, dejó que sus cabellos volaran ante este. Había dos mujeres más afuera, quienes la miraro con cierta extrañeza. Mwa'ri les hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se fueran, e hicieron caso. Demasiado acostumbradas a ser controladas.

Mwa'ri se paró al lado suya, tocando el borde del balcón y viendo un poco hacia abajo. Había guardias con ropajes rojos cuidando la entrada de la gran casa. El exterior de Noxus le daba un poco de miedo, pero no había salido a hablarle de ello.

—Hoy Draven decidió llevarnos a nosotras a las arenas. 

—¿Quién?

—Draven —repitió, elevando un poco la cabeza para mirar a la rubia— Nuestro cliente.

—Ah, ya veo.

—¿En serio no sabías su nombre?

—Intento saber lo menos posible de ellos.

La joniana ladeó un poco la cabeza. Trataba de entenderla, pero a veces Janna podía ser muy rara.

—Ya prepararon las ropas que quieren que nos pongamos —continuaba contándole— nos asearemos juntas ni bien él salga del cuarto de baño.

—Está bien.

—¿Alguna vez fuiste a las arenas?

—No —respondió, seca— ¿Tu sí?

—Ajá —con una pequeña sonrisa, asintió— Son muy ruidosas, hay muchas personas y el señor siempre intenta alardear. Quizás por eso te lleva a ti esta vez, eres muy hermosa.

Aquellos cumplidos eran vacíos para Janna si venía de cualquier persona que no fuese... Bueno. Ya odiaba tener que recordarlo con el más mínimo de los detalles.

—Tú también eres linda. —no había mentira ahí. Pero tal vez no lo habría dicho si no encontrara en la oscuridad de sus ojos, una muy similar a la de Yasuo. Tal vez todos los jonianos tenían una mirada similar, y por eso se ponía incómoda con la compañía de Mwa'ri.

Antes de que la castaña pudiese responder siquiera, se oyó en el interior una puerta abriéndose; Draven había salido del cuarto de baño. Antes de que alguien fuese a avisarles, Janna por inercia caminó rápidamente a dentro y supuso que Mwa'ri la seguiría. Quería acabar con todo rápido, así que también le restó importancia al hecho de que la joniana la vea completamente desnuda cuando se aseaban. No sería la primera ni la última que la vea de esa forma, de todas formas.

Al salir, un par de sirvientas las esperaban con prendas en mano. Nuevamente, siguieron ordenes y se dejaron vestir. Las prendas tenían muchos tonos de rojos, se ceñía a la figura, al menos el de Janna, poseía una abertura larga a un lado de la cadera para permitir ver un bastante de sus piernas. Era ropa fina, pero aún así dejaban poca cosa a la imaginación. También las peinaron, de tal forma que sus cabellos quedaron recogidos y ni un mechón tocaba sus hombros.

—Buena suerte, rubia. —le habló Ruth antes de que las escoltaran fuera de la recamara— Espero que ver sangre no te haga llorar.

Janna hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y simplemente pasó de ella. Sintió cono Mwa'ri la sujetó del brazo durante el corto recorrido en la mansión hasta el hombre, quién las esperaba en la entrada. Para su suerte, él había esperado poco y se encontraba de buen humor. Tomando a cada una por la cintura, fueron hacia el vehículo y emprendieron camino a la arena de luchas. Uno no muy largo realmente, pero sí esperado por una cantidad de gente que comenzó a gritar el nombre de Draven una vez se acercó a la entrada. Era toda una celebridad, y él sonreía satisfecho ante aquello. Las personas aclamaban su nombre ni bien lo veían llegar, debía de ser increíblemente bueno en las luchas.

Subieron escaleras y entraron por pasillos prácticamente escondidos del público, teniendo su uso exclusivo para trabajadores del lugar; para llegar a un amplio balcón por encima de la mayoría de gradas que tenía una vista excepcional hacia la arena. Allí, un trono extraño pero muy extravagante y un par de guardias con el logo de Noxus los esperaban. Por supuesto, Draven se sentó y bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias, ellas se acomodaron una vez más a su lado. Janna permaneció de pie, sin tocarlo; pues era la primera vez que hacía tal cosa. Ella sólo estaba acostumbrada a tener sexo con el cliente y luego irse, nunca la habían llevado como un tipo de trofeo a ninguna parte. Quizás era demasiado obvio, puesto que mientras Mwa'ri acariciaba con delicadeza el brazo del hombre, ella sólo se dedicaba a observar con atención los alrededores y mantener sus propias manos juntas. 

Luego de unos momentos en silencio, Draven llevó su mirada hasta la rubia y notó la curiosidad impregnada en sus expresiones. Sonrió de lado, y con poco cuidado la tomó de la cadera y atrajo su cuerpo hasta el suyo.

—¿Qué pasa, preciosura? ¿Nunca estuviste en una arena o qué?

Janna se sobresaltó al principio, la había tomado desprevenida. Pero no tardó demasiado en apoyarse con más libertad sobre él, siempre dejándose hacer.

—No, mi señor. Esta es la primera vez que entro a una.

—No puede ser. ¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

Él rió, una carcajada tan estruendosa que podría llegara a oírse por todo el edificio si así quisiera. Mwa'ri hizo una pequeña mueca, y Janna se preguntó qué había de divertido en su respuesta.

—Entonces, permíteme darte una de los mejores recuerdos de tu vida, preciosa. —mientras decía aquello, bajó su mano hasta detenerse sobre la espalda baja de la rubia— Ni bien sea mi turno contra los gladiadores quiero que no pierdas tu vista de sobre mí. Verás lo que es realmente bueno, y esta noche, lo sentirás.

Dándole una nalgada algo fuerte, Janna volvió a sobresaltarse y él a reír. Realmente le había dolido.

—¿Qué me dices, estás de acuerdo?

Aquella era una de las preguntas que más odiaba que le hicieran. Le pedían su opinión como si realmente tuviese un valor, como si con un "no" todo se detuviese y pudiera salir de entre sus asquerosos brazos, como si fuese dueña de su propio cuerpo. Pero no lo era, y aún en esa situación tenía que mantener siempre vigente la regla de oro en su trabajo: complacer, sin importar como, a su cliente.

—Por supuesto que sí, mí señor.

Dijo aquello con una sonrisa, a lo que Draven asintió y volvió la mirada a los luchadores que ahora estaban en la arena, sin despegar su mano de sobre el cuerpo de la zaunita. Mwa'ri la miraba, y notó que por más que el resto del rostro de Janna mostraba tranquilidad, había algo en sus ojos que denotaba los verdaderos sentimientos: miedo, tristeza, asco. No era muy simple de notar, había captado algo extraño en ella desde la primera vez que la había visto, y cuando cruzaron palabras lo comprobó. Le sucedía algo, como si todo el tiempo añorara algo y se pasase cada segundo lamentando aquello. Por eso Mwa'ri quería acercarse, se sentía en la obligación de ayudarla ahora que había descubierto sus sentimientos, sobre todo cuando en la charla de ayer dijo que prefería estar muerta a seguir su estilo de vida.

Eso preocupó en sobre manera a la pelinegra, puesto que la llevó a imaginar que Janna podía ser capaz de suicidarse realmente, su mirada singularmente deprimida y el comentario que había hecho el día anterior lo denotaban mucho. Quería evitarlo, ya había conocido a muchas mujeres que se quitaron la vida en situaciones similares. Al menos, con hacerle saber a Janna que estaría ahí para apoyarla en lo que sea, o si necesitaba a alguien con quién hablar, sería un peso menos sobre su espalda.

La pelea comenzó, varios hombres grandes y fornidos entraban a la arena con distintas armas y luchaban como si no hubiera mañana. Era algo muy brusco, opinaba la rubia, quien centró completamente su atención en el espectáculo. Varias veces tuvo que voltear su rostro debido a que eran demasiado violentos, cómo podía ser que el público disfrutara tanto aquello. No le parecía agradable, a diferencia de su señor quien miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro a los hombres romperse los huesos entre sí. Los gritos de dolor de los más débiles inundarían el sitio si los de la multitud no fuesen tan increíblemente estruendosos.

Luego de varios minutos, otro sujeto entró a donde ellos se encontraban y le dijo a Draven que ya era su turno. Él sonrió hacia Janna, como recordándole lo que le había dicho hacía un momento, y ella regresó el gesto. Lo escoltaron hacia los vestidores para ponerle un poco de maquillaje, y las mujeres permanecieron ahí. Solas. La rubia sentía la mirada de Mwa'ri sobre ella de vez en cuando pero intentaba no darle importancia. En algún momento iba a cansarse.

Janna se perdió un poco en sus pensamientos mientras preparaban a Draven, pues él era el acto final luego de un intervalo de quince minutos en los cuales la multitud permanecía más callada que antes, más no del todo.

Entonces, oyó la bocina de un barco. Como si no estuviese tan lejos, lo suficiente para oírle incluso en un lugar como aquél. Creyó entonces que había sido su imaginación, y le restó importancia. No sería la primera vez que su cabeza jugaba en su contra. De todas maneras, antes de poder siquiera esperar a oírle otra vez, los gritos del público cubrieron cualquier sonido existente más allá de los suyos: estaban presentando a Draven.

Acompañado de música pesada y un espectáculo de luces, el hombre entró a la arena claramente como el gran acto final. Janna le miró con atención y alzó las cejas, al parecer Mwa'ri tenía razón y su cliente de esta vez sí era alguien importante. 

Para los noxianos. Jamás importante para ella.

La rubia mentiría si dijera que le pareció fascinante. Se veía más bien como teatro, el arma poco convencional de Draven le había llamado la atención al inicio de la pelea pero luego de derribar a los primeros diez guerreros, comenzó a ser repetitivo. A diferencia del público, quienes celebraban cada golpe como si fuese el primero y el más impresionante que alguna vez hayan visto. Sí, era distinto a los demás y claramente más fuerte, pero nada que le resultara especial a Janna.

Tomó un rato para que su acto finalizase, puesto a que el público siempre pedía más. No se hartaban de él, y él tampoco de alardear su fuerza. Estuvo en las arenas durante una hora entera, y apenas entonces llamaron a las mujeres al vehículo para emprender el regreso a la mansión. Los guardias que ahí habían estado todo el tiempo las escoltaron, y Mwa'ri sujetó el brazo de Janna como lo había hecho en la mañana. Como si se sintiese segura a su lado.

La rubia pensó que era una estupidez, nunca estarían seguras. Al menos, no del todo, y mucho menos en aquél lugar. Pero no hizo nada para apartarla.

Una vez más, Draven las esperaba. A espalda de varios fanáticos y con flashes constantes de cámara por parte de papparazzis. Con su mejor sonrisa egocéntrica, se acercó hasta las mujeres y tomó a cada una por la cintura, un leve grito por parte de sus fans. Probablemente otras jóvenes que creían que tenían suerte.

—¿Disfrutaste del espectáculo? —le preguntó a Janna, agachándose un poco para acercarse a su oreja. El sonido del ambiente era muy fuerte como para hablar con normalidad.

"No. Fue repetitivo e innecesariamente largo, además de que dudo de la física empleada en tus hachas."

—Fue increíble, mi señor. —ella sonrió, una muy similar a la que le había brindado antes de que entrase a la arena— Mejor que cualquier otra cosa que haya visto.

La mueca de Draven fue ahora de total satisfacción. Le encantaba cuando halagaban su trabajo, sobre todo si lo hacía una mujer hermosa. Y aún más si iba a follársela después.

El vehículo llegó a recogerlos apenas unos instantes después, Janna y Mwa'ri se sentaron cada una a los lados de su señor nuevamente, y la rubia miró con atención por la ventana durante prácticamente todo el recorrido. Entonces, lo escuchó nuevamente: el sonar de un barco. De despaviló entonces y buscó con atención el sitio de donde haya venido aquello. 

Y lo encontró. Un muelle, no muy lejos de la arena de luchas. Divisó barcos enormes, probablemente de carga. Habían también algunos carteles que señalaban cosas, pero al ser en noxiano, Janna no comprendió de qué se referían.

Antes de poder seguir mirando con más detalles, Draven la sujetó y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que se apoye sobre su hombro. La rubia lo miró de reojo, y en ese instante, una alocada idea tomó lugar en su cabeza.

¿Sería algún barco de aquél muelle, el indicado para escapar y comenzar otra vida?


	7. Zaun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasuo, por primera vez desde la partida de Janna, se siente conectado con ella y logra hayar la paz recorriendo un camino familiar.

Yasuo frunció el ceño. Definitivamente, no tenían idea de lo que estaban hablando.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sólo digo que creemos que ya deberías regresar, viejo. A tu antigua vida.

Estaba en unos bancos cercanos al muelle, compartiendo cervezas con sus amigos (o más bien, conocidos cercanos) luego de una tarde atareada. El tema de la vida personal de alguno de ellos pocas veces se tocaba, pues todos tenían algo que esconder, pero por alguna razón esta vez hablaron de la de Yasuo.

—Tú qué sabes de cómo solía vivir. —respondió son rodeos, frunciendo el ceño y mostrando claramente lo molesto que lo ponía que tocasen ese tema como si de algo simple se tratase.

—¿Mejor que ahora? —insistía— Cobras dos monedas por día y vives en un maldito monoambiente.

—Tal vez así es como quiera estar.

—Amigo —otro de los hombres se metió a la conversación—, te ves cada día peor. Peor incluso que comparado a el día en que llegaste.

El joniano suspiró y dió un largo sorbo a su cerveza. Sabía que eso era verdad, pues no se preocupaba demasiado en esconder su miseria; pero de saber que eso alertaría a los sujetos, lo habría hecho. Ahora estaba ahí, recibiendo consejos que no había pedido y que mucho menos le interesaban.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, pero jamás se dio a entender que el tema había concluido. Por eso, el castaño se enfocó en terminar su bebida para así largarse de ahí lo más rápido posible. Se libraría del tema, al menos por hoy. Cuando las últimas gotas pasaron por su garganta, hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de despedida mientras dejaba la lata en el suelo y, antes de que pudiera irse, las palabras apresuradas de uno de los hombres lo alertó:

—Y qué hay de la hermosa mujer rubia que te acompaña.

Oh, supo al instante de quién hablaba. Ya habían sido dos meses desde su despedida.

Se quedó con la mirada en el suelo, como si estuviese esperando que continuara.

—... Qué con ella. —le respondió únicamente.

—No ha vuelto a pasar por el muelle. Tampoco la ví asomada como una niña en tu balcón. —Yasuo estaba ciertamente algo sorprendido con cómo conocían ese detalle de ella, pero le permitió continuar— ¿Peleaste con ella y se fue, o qué?

En el resto de los hombres había absoluto silencio, esperando con atención la respuesta del joniano. Era una incógnita que tenían desde hacía un tiempo, pues la misteriosa mujer de cabellos rubios era un espectáculo fascinante para la mirada y el hecho de que merodeara a la par de Yasuo parecía algún tipo de broma.

—No se fue. Se la llevaron —dijo finalmente, volteándose hacia el sujeto—. A Noxus.

Ese país inmundo que herbía la sangre de más de uno, hizo la situación más severa. Su mera mención traía desgracias consigo, y este era un claro ejemplo.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer para traerla, está totalmente fuera de mi alcance. Lo pensé mucho pero simplemente no consigo ver un futuro donde vuelva a estar a su lado, y eso puede deprimirme bastante. Ya. ¿Eso es lo que querían escuchar, la razón de por qué me veo incluso peor que antes? Pues, la extraño, eso es todo. Espero que estén contentos. 

Frunció su seño en clara señal de molestia. Suficiente tenía con pensar en aquello casi todas las noches, que el tema ahora también le agobiaría donde se supone iba a distraerse. Pero el destino había demostrado no haber estado a su favor desde hace mucho tiempo.

Volviendo a retirarse, le miraban ahora con cierta lástima, pero él no dijo nada al respecto. Respuestas incómodas para preguntas incómodas. Se lo buscaron, entrometiéndose de esa forma. Quiénes creían que eran.

—Yasuo, un barco zarpará de aquí el lunes siguiente, te recomendé como ayudante para que no tengas que pagar nada.

Sus pasos se detuvieron a bastante distancia, pero la suficiente como para llegar a oírlo. Era el más anciano del grupo, un sujeto al cual Yasuo respetaba bastante y bien conocido por esa zona.

—Te esperaré aquí en una semana, a las siete de la tarde —prosiguió al notar que, ciertamente, tenía la atención del castaño—. Su destino es Jonia. 

No hubo respuesta de parte de Yasuo. Simplemente suspiró y tomó rumbo hacia su departamento, y a medio camino comenzó a cuestionarse si tendría algo apropiado para guardar aunque sea la mitad de sus pertenencias. 

Tuvo bastante tiempo para pensar eso, y cuando no se dió cuenta, se encontraba a sí mismo separando qué prendas iba a llevar y cuales dejar. Ver el departamento vaciarse de a poco lo chocaba un poco, pues había pasado bastante tiempo allí y ya prácticamente se había acostumbrado a sobrevivir entre esas cuatro paredes. No era elegante, pero vivía más que cómodo. Después de todo, nunca estuvo acostumbrado a tener demasiado, aún cuando era un niño; sobrevivían con lo justo.

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas pensar lo menos posible en Janna mientras iba guardando sus cosas. En parte era bastante irónico, ya que terminaría obedeciéndola y volviendo a su tierra natal, a pesar de lo mucho que se lo había negado cuando ella se lo pidió. Se sintió, entonces, un poco mal por su actitud; tal vez la mujer habría estado mejor si le hubiese dicho que sí desde el inicio, pero es que en ese momento no tenía la mas remota idea de todo lo que se aproximaba para ambos. Si pudiera encontrar una forma de decirle que terminaría obedeciendole y dejando de igual forma la ciudad de Piltóver, lo haría.

Bueno, en realidad, sí había una forma, pero... No lo convencía.

Inconscientemente lo había estado considerando pocos días después de su partida, el papel y el lápiz lo miraban espectantes desde la mesa de la cocina. ¿Cuándo los había dejado ahí? No recuerda, tal vez cuando estaba borracho, últimamente el sake llenaba cada vez más su estómago y vaciaba sus bolsillos.

Se sentó en la silla, frente a él los instrumentos de escritura.

Sería una ridiculez escribirle. Después de todo, no conocía en lo más mínimo el sistema de correo de la ciudad, pues en todo ese tiempo no lo había necesitado. Mucho menos daría sus datos, era imposible que llegara a ella puesto que desconocía cual era su paradero puntual y sobre todo lo demás: ella no sabía leer. Mucho menos en jonio. Era una idea poco sensata y de lo más alocada.

El lápiz se posicionó entre sus dedos casi por sí solo, ¿es que aún seguía un poco borracho de anoche?

Sí, probablemente.

"Janna,

Mi amor:"

Tomó aire un momento antes de continuar.

"Hace casi más de dos décadas que no escribo una carta y esta vez me toca escribirte a tí. Quisiera poder hablarte de tantas cosas, pero este presente que estamos viviendo me dice que no puedo ni debo contar ya con tu atención. Escribo esto con el fin de calmarme, esperando no olvidarte (eso jamás) sino amortiguar un poco el dolor que la caída a la realidad me pegó de pronto con tu partida.

Primero que todo quiero decirte que me pone muy triste pensar en que allá no te tratan bien, o que tienes algun problema o pena y yo no estoy contigo para ayudarte. Pienso mucho en eso, siento tu ausencia más de lo que jamás creí sentirla. A veces, cuando estoy recostado, inconscientemente estiro la mano para buscarte y al no encontrar nada se me caen un par de lágrimas. Espero que tú no sufras tanto, es lo único que deseo y saberlo con claridad me calmaría de una manera que no puedo expresar conpalabras. No sé muy bien en qué momento me volví tan dependiente no tan sólo de tí, sino de tu bienestar, pero creo que es algo de lo que no voy a poder liberarme en mucho tiempo. Siempre vas a ser mi prioridad.

Segundo, te cuento que terminé haciéndote caso. En menos de unas horas, iré en un barco con destino a las Tierras Primigenias. Jonia, mi hogar. En parte me duele porque cada vez nos alejamos más... Primero te vas tú y ahora me voy yo. Pero estaré tranquilo sabiendo que eso era lo que tu querías, y rezaré en el templo por tu bienestar. Si es que me dejan entrar.

Te seré sincero: si esta oportunidad hubiese aparecido antes de conocerte, la habría rechazado al instante. Pero ahora, no es así. Porque tú marcaste la diferencia, un antes y un después en mi vida. Aún lejos, me das las fuerzas necesarias para regresar a aquél sitio que tanto rencor me guarda, y enfrentar lo que sea que me espere allí. Muchas gracias, Janna.

Fuiste más en mi vida que lo que nadie jamás fue ni será.

Te extraño en sobremanera, siempre volteo o parpadeo dos veces esperando encontrarte, y hasta ahora no lo he conseguido.

Pero presiento que algún día lo lograré.

Te amo eternamente, 

Yasuo."

Alejó el lápiz de sí mismo tan rápido como si de un arma se tratase. Suspirando, de igual forma dobló el papel en dos sin siquiera leer lo que había escrito por encima. Le había servido para desahogarse, muchísimo, pero ahora que ya estaba terminado, no sabía qué hacer con ella; ya que no había forma alguna de que llegaran a su dueña. Si tan sólo hubiera un lugar más cercano, que le recordara a ella...

Y la verdad es que sí, lo había. A varios metros bajo el suelo, edificios precarios habían sido la infancia de su amada. Miró el reloj rápidamente, tenía dos horas antes de que el barco zarpara. Aunque jamás antes había ido hacia tal lugar, le preocupaba un poco el perderse y no llegar a tiempo. No quería actuar erróneamente ahora que todo se estaba alineando. Sin más, se levantó y continuó con la labor de guardar sus cosas, dejando la carta sobre la mesa.

Se acercó hasta su cama y comenzó a desarmarla, no dormiría allí más. Pero al momento de tantear la almohada, sintió algo debajo de esta. Algo suave que no correspondía a la misma tela, y al tomarlo, se encontró la última pieza que necesitaba para perder sus estribos: un pañuelo, de seda, con las iniciales de su amada en él. Era suyo, ella lo había dejado como parte de sí para que la recuerde. No se había ido sin más, escondiéndose en la locura; había pensado en él y aquello lo conmovía, por más insignificante que pareciera el regalo, sabía que ella no era propietaria de muchas cosas, y que hubiese dejado una de las pocas que tenía significaba mucho.

Entonces, Yasuo lo guardó en el bolso que llevaría en el barco, y sin pensarlo más tomó la carta para rápidamente salir de allí para dirigirse a los ascensores cercanos al centro, los cuales si bajabas, lograban sumergirte en lo más recóndito de la ciudad. 

Ignoró por completo a las personas a su al rededor, los más engreídos paseaban cerca de los ascensores, irónicamente, y algunos incluso se apoyaban en los barandales y desde su privilegio observaban a los zaunitas que rondaban por el Malecón. Si bien aquél era el lugar más alto de Zaun, se notaba la diferencia clara con la moderna Piltóver; apenas unos aires tóxicos llegaban hasta allí, la esperanza de vida era bastante buena.

Pero al seguir bajando en el ascensor y finalmente detenerse en su destino, el Sumidero, se halló ante sí la nauseabunda y pobre ciudad que Janna le había relatado tantas veces que era la clásica Zaun.

Repleto de edificaciones oscuras, incluso podía percibir en algunos lugares una tonificación verde en el aire. Como si el estado gaseoso de los desechos tóxicos fuese tan intenso, que su color podía apreciarse simplemete a la vista. Las personas eran extrañas. Algunas traían máscaras, otras protésis mecánicas, algunas otras estaban cubiertas completamente por metal en trajes precarios que los cuidaban de... algo que Yasuo no comprendía, y preguntar le resultaba ciertamente, algo un poco oscuro.

Se adentró, entonces, al lugar y caminó varios pasos sin rumbos, sólo observando. A diferencia de Piltóver, nadie le miraba. Todos tenían la vista gacha o estaban muy concentrados en sus cosas, notó que aquellas pocas personas que mostraban el rostro traían una expresión muy decaída, similar a aquellas que Janna llevaba cada vez que hablaba del lugar. Tal vez era una característica de los zaunitas el traer la tristeza impregnada en sus facciones.

Unos niños lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Corriendo, habían estado demasiado ocupados en escapar como para notar las piernas del joniano; con las cuales chocaron y no pidieron disculpas. Yasuo los observó huír, velozmente, a pesar de que uno de ellos tenía una pierna mecánica. Al instante los gritos de un hombre mayor se hicieron presentes, y pasó por la escena agitando una vara, clamando algo en un idioma que el castaño no supo reconocer muy bien. Los infantes eran ladrones, señaló. A su corta edad y ya haciendo tales cosas. Entonces notó, que no sólo las personas del sumidero eran tristes, sino también el lugar en sí lo era. Las cosas que allí pasaban. Trágicas e inevitables, puesto que su posición les impedía casi por completo lograr salir de allí algún día.

Buscó con la mirada algún lugar donde detenerse de su caminata, y encontró una banca algo desgastada, en frente de una estatua rota y poco cuidada, incluso con escritos en aerosol. Se sentó allí, y apoyó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. Cansado. El aire del lugar era muy tóxico, comenzaba a sentir como un leve ardor en su garganta; no podría estar allí por mucho más tiempo. 

Oía más disturbios a su al rededor, la mayoría provocados por los infantes que en total soledad corrían de un lado a otro, sin supervisión alguna. Pensó en si Janna habría sido una niña así alguna vez, sucia y escurridiza, huyendo de los adultos, quienes terminaron por atraparla y moldearla en lo que era hoy en día. En enviarla donde estaba ahora.

Recordó el trozo de papel entre sus dedos y lo apretó un poco antes de tomar el valor suficiente para abrirlo. Suspirando, pensó en todo lo que había hecho hasta ese entonces. Por ella. Un último esfuerzo mínimo no sería problema alguno...

Lo desdobló, y notó su propia letra algo chueca. Tal vez producto a la emoción del momento no prestó la atención necesaria al escribir derecho, pero aquello no impedía su lectura. Comenzó con la corta dedicatoria y el nombre de su amada al inicio, deteniendose un instante luego de esta para respirar profundamente. Su corazón se había acelerado tan solo con leer unas cinco letras que él mísmo había escrito momentos atrás, creyó que era una ridiculez lo mucho que se había enamorado de ella, y sin más; continuó.

Entre lo mucho que el aire tóxico de Zaun ardía ahora también sus ojos, y como los sentimientos volvían a florecer de manera dolorosa en su pecho, apenas al llegar a la mitad Yasuo tuvo que detenerse, pues mojó la carta con sus lágrimas. Dolorosas, se derramaban indiscriminadamente por su rostro y emitía los típicos sollozos de alguien despechado que llora porque ya no puede aguantar algo que le estuvo lastimando durante tanto tiempo. 

Apretó la carta, arruinando así el papel. Poco le importaba en ese momento, pues era más inconsciente de sus actos que cualquier otra cosa. Casi de manera inevitable, comenzó a balbucear entredientes, esta vez sí captando la atención de algunos zaunitas que pasaban por el sitio.

—Janna, Janna... —pronunciaba de manera casi inaudible, si alguien tratara de descifrar qué decía, realmente no comprendería ni media silaba— Mi Janna, ¿dónde estas?, ¿qué te han hecho? Mi amor...

Dejó el idioma piltoviano con el que se había estado comunicando todo ese tiempo, y pronunció aquello en su lengua natal, fruto de lo inmensamente grande que era su anhelo por la dama. La extrañaba de sobremanera, sobre todo ahora que estaba total y completamente privado de ella. Le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.

Estuvo así un buen rato, todo el que necesitó para comenzar a calmarse. Una ventisca suave pasó por allí, casi de milagro debido a lo tóxico y lo increíblemente bajo de la ciudad, y con tal sólo aquello él inspiró, secó sus lágrimas y suspiró. Debía verse deplorable, quizás encaje del todo ahora con los demás lugareños. 

Posó la carta a un lado, posándola sobre la banca y se levantó completamente dispuesto a dejar el lugar, abandonando ese pedazo de él dedicado a su amante, en su ciudad natal. Sin duda alguna, las palabras escritas y el llanto de hace un instante habían sido una muy buena forma de desahogarse. 

No obstante, volvió a fijarse en lo particular de los infantes que recorrían la zona antes de salir. Un grupo de ellos volvió a pasar cerca suya y, siguiendolos con la vista los vió apresurarse para entrar por las puertas de un edificio bastante grande, como un tipo de hogar. El lugar estaba, como todo lo demás, venido abajo. Yasuo vió un cartel a un lado de las puertas, escrito en zaunita. Si no hubiera sido por la gran similitud de este idioma con el piltoviano, se habría guíado totalmente por el pequeño dibujo que había seguido de estas: un grupo de niños tomados de las manos, aquél sitio era un horfanato.

Recordó entonces también el deseo que Janna le había confesado el mismo día que partió de su lado, la descabellada idea de tener un hijo. Criarlo entre los dos, ella confiaba en sus habilidades para ejercer la paternidad plenamente. Se paró derecho y pensó en cumplir el último deseo de la rubia, sin importar que ella no estuviera presente, pues se había prometido a sí mismo que siempre harían lo que ella quisiera. Esta vez no sería la excepción, aún si tuviera que efectuarlo sin estar Janna presente.

Esa noche, el barco zarpó temprano. Yasuo llegó con tiempo de sobra, sus pertenencias bien guardadas y un peso menos en su corazón. Dejó sus cosas donde los demás trabajadores, y mientras observaba a la luna reflejarse sobre el amplio mar destino a Jonia, sintió una pequeña mano apretar la suya en pleno silencio.


	8. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una nueva puerta se abre ante Janna gracias a la ayuda de sus compañeras, y alguien inesperado.

El corazón y el subconsciente de Janna parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo, por primera vez, desde que dejó la gran casa del señor Draven. Sobre todo luego de que tuvo aquella fantástica -y mortal- idea al pasar cerca del embarcadero. Ahora, sentada en uno de los tantos sofá del burdel donde la mantenían encerrada hasta que algún rico la reclamase, observaba por una pequeña ventana redonda al cielo mientras seguía en su angustia. Estaba insegura, ¿sería aquello una idea adecuada? ¿Cómo la llevaría a cabo, siquiera?

Necesitaría ayuda, eso era claro. No contaba con la aptitud física ni mental para burlar a quien sabe cuántos guardias, subirse a un barco sin ser vista y además sobrevivir quién sabe cuántos días en este. No podría sola, y al menos en su burdel, no había conocido a nadie que le inspirara suficiente confianza como para comentarle de sus intenciones. Sólo una persona venía a su cabeza cuando se trataba de esto, pero debía esperar a verla; desconocía su propio calendario de trabajo, así que no volvería hasta ella sino cuando su jefe se lo hiciera saber con horas de antelación. Mientras tanto, la ansiedad alimentada por sus intensos deseos de dejar aquél lugar de una vez por todas seguirían consumiéndola. 

Debió esperar unos cuántos días para regresar al lugar donde se encontraría con su probable futura cómplice, la cama del señor Draven no era un lugar en el que jamás habría anhelado estar hasta ahora. Al parecer los rumores entre las chicas había sido cierto y él parecía tener cierta preferencia por ella, puesto que estuvo incluso dispuesto a pagar de más para tenerla por dos semanas y cancelar todas las citas que antes habían sido anotadas para Janna. Pero ella no tenía nada que opinar al respecto.

Pasó la primera noche de su jornada en silencio, esperó pacientemente a que el amo dejara la casa y actuó tal como solía hacerlo, ya que entre sus inseguridades estaba el ser descubierta; ya que aquella probablemente significaría la muerte y no podía permitir que esta fuese a ella una vez que había encontrado una razón para mantenerse respirando.

Una vez se aseguró de que todo estaba como lo usual y que cada mujer se ocupaba de lo suyo, fue hasta su objetivo.

—Mwa'ri. 

Llamó su nombre, y la mencionada se volteó con cierta confusión. Interrumpió la charla que mantenía con Seríah, pero ella también estaba extrañada ante la aparición de la rubia.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Intercambió miradas con la shurimana, quien simplemente le indicó con un gesto que estaba bien.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Guiándola en silencio, recorrieron parte de la enorme casa hasta un baño que se hallaba casi en el otro extremo. Durante el día, cuando el amo se ausentaba, los trabajadores podían recorrer esta tanto como quisieran siempre y cuando no dejaran rastro de que habían estado allí. De todas formas Draven no era una persona muy observadora así que raramente descubriría algún cambio pequeño.

Janna cerró la puerta luego de cerciorarse de que no había nadie más que ellas a lo largo del pasillo, y al voltear se halló a Mwa'ri con una mueca bastante asustada en su rostro.

—¿E-está todo bien?

La rubia suspiró ante su voz, y poniéndose firme, dijo:

—Sí. Sólo quería hablarte de algo un poco delicado.

—... Soy toda oídos.

—Necesito también que trates de ser comprensiva —aclaró antes de siquiera dar un indicio de qué iba a contarle—, te parecerá raro pero eres la persona con la que más contacto he mantenido entre mis compañeras, y sobre todo, la que más buena espina me da. Sé que no te conozco plenamente ni tú a mi, pero aún así creo que eres la indicada para decirle esto.

—¿Decirme qué cosa? —respondió con cierta impaciencia— Ya comienzas a ponerme nerviosa.

A Janna se le escapó una suave sonrisa, y acercándose un par de pasos a la joniana, finalmente se liberó.

—Quiero dejar todo esto.

Mwa'ri alzó una ceja.

—¿Perdón?

—Quiero irme. Me cansé de siempre obedecer lo que me dicen como si fuese algún tipo de mascota, me cansé de que me usen a su antojo y no poder ni siquiera expresarme de una manera que no les guste, porque tan solo con eso voy a salir más perjudicada aún —la pelinegra permanecía en silencio ante las palabras de Janna— y sobre todo, me cansé simplemente de estar aquí. No es mi lugar, quiero irme. Voy a irme. Y para eso necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Yo? ¿Yo por qué? —se apresuró a responder.

—Porque sé que te preocupas por mí y no serías capaz de delatarme —posando una mano en el hombro de la joniana, intensificó su mirada turquesa al mirarla fijamente a los ojos— ¿O sí?

Mwa'ri sintió el sudor recorrer su nuca. Nunca se habría imaginado que la rubia iba a plantearle una cosa así, incluso parecía una persona completamente distinta a la que había visto anteriormente. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiese emitir sonido alguno, una voz grave pero igualmente femenina se oyó:

—Vaya, Al parecer alguien sí tiene actitud.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando mostrar detrás de esta la silueta de Ruth, quien con su típica mueca burlona de siempre miró fijamente a Janna.

—Demasiada para una rata del sumidero, diría yo. —continuó su propia frase y se acercó a paso lento hasta la rubia, quien soltó a Mwa'ri y centró su opinión en la noxiana.

—¿Nos seguiste hasta aquí?

—No, no creas que estoy obsesionada contigo. Simplemente Seríah es una chismosa.

Llevando su atención hasta la puerta una vez más, notó que la shurimana se asomaba con cierta vergüenza por esta, escuchando cada palabra y como sintiéndose apenada por eso mismo. Janna frunció levemente el ceño y volvió su atención a la mujer frente a ella, más antes de que pudiera hablar, esta se cruzó de brazos y fue más rápida:

—Así que huír, ¿eh? ¿Tanto te molesta vivir entre lujos, ratita?

—Con que me escuchaste.

—Tienes un tono de voz tan insoportablemente suave, no lo pude evitar. —le sonrió, irónica— ¿Y a dónde vas?

—No te incumbe.

—Anda, ¿es que acaso no confías en mí?

Con una expresión más severa, Janna permaneció en silencio y simplemente rodó los ojos. La noxiana soltó una carcajada ante aquello.

—Seré sincera contigo —comenzó nuevamente— no me agradas. Acaparas toda la atención que antes el amo me daba a mí, y sinceramente me llena de ganas de asesinarte.

Se mantuvo firme aún luego de aquella confesión, no era algo que no esperara después de todo.

—Sin embargo, matarte solo arruinaría mi vida en el negocio, así que me es conveniente que te largues de una vez por todas. Así estarás feliz muriéndote de hambre y yo recuperaré lo que es mío, ¿entiendes?

Mwa'ri tragó saliva a espaldas de Janna. Hubo algo en las palabras de Ruth que no terminó de convencerla, pero ella no formaba parte de la discusión.

—¿Y ella? —cuestionó la zaunita en respuesta, señalando con la cabeza hacia Seríah que aún estaba observando todo desde el marco de la puerta.

—Es demasiado tonta como para decir algo, además de que estoy segura de que estará más que feliz de ayudarte. Con nosotras de tu lado, tendrías cuatro manos mas ayudándonte. Te conviene, rubia.

Unos instantes de silencio. No fue demasiado en realidad, pero acompañado de la mirada perdida y pensativa de Janna, pareció demasiado. La idea era arriesgada y extrema, al involucrar a más personas debería cambiar ciertas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo esto facilitaría muchas otras; era prácticamente un cincuenta a cincuenta en sus posibilidades. Las miró una última vez, ahora se habían colocado una al lado de las otras y la miraban expectante, en espera de su respuesta. Sintió cierta presión en sus hombros, y una sonrisa excéntrica se dibujó en los labios de Ruth cuando recibió la afirmativa de parte de la zaunita.

Con atención escucharon el plan, el cual no sería muy difícil. Constaba en hacer que el amo las lleve a una de sus salidas, ya que raras veces él se veía en el público sin mujeres, y encargarse de emborracharlo cuando estén allí. Él solía beber de vez en cuando cuando en las arenas de lucha, así que sería cuestión de que una se encargue de distraerlo y otra de llenar su vaso sin que lo notase. Luego, en ese breve momento en que él debe irse a la arena, huirían por los pasillos con excusa de que irían al tocador. En el camino Janna se desharía de las prendas lujosas, para quedarse con lo que sea que tuviera debajo -realmente, no le importaba si era poco- para salir por la parte trasera del gran estadio. Ahí comenzaba la parte difícil: Janna debería correr muy rápido, para alcanzar el muelle que se encontraba a poco más de un kilómetro de ahí. Entonces, se infiltraría en un barco de cualquier manera posible, y así finalmente lograría su cometido una vez que este tocase tierra firme. ¿Cuál? No le importaba. La que sea siempre y cuando no sea Noxus, ni Piltóver.

—El plan originalmente lo pensé sólo para dos —dijo, una vez terminó su explicación— así que no sé cómo podrían interferir ustedes.

—Pues, la semana entrante el amo se reencontrará luego de meses con su hermano, el General Darius, y oí que va a invitarlo a una de sus demostraciones —Ruth tomó la palabra casi al instante—. Cuando va con compañía, suele llevar mujeres para ellos también. Ahí entramos Seríah y yo.

—Pero, ¿cómo convencerlo de que nos lleve exactamente a nosotras cuatro? —mientras apretaba sus prendas por los nervios, Mwa'ri se veía inquieta por la idea.

—De eso puedo encargarme yo, la mayoría de las chicas son tan fáciles de manejar. Sólo debo hablar con ellas y con un unos pocos de la serbidumbre, y todo arreglado.

—Oye, dijiste que no ibas a contarle de esto a nadie. —Janna se quejó rápidamente, dando un paso más cerca de la noxiana.

—A nadie importante, cariño. Además, ¿crees que eres la primera chica bonita que se harta y prefiere huir? —ante aquella pregunta, la rubia solo cambió su expresión a una más confundida— Aunque no lo creas y hayas establecido tu primer conversación en meses, las amas de llave prefieren prepararte una muda de ropa cómoda para escapar antes que tener que limpiar tu sangre de la alfombra porque preferiste tomar un arma y matarte.

Se había pasado con palabras, hasta ella misma lo notó. Pero Ruth no mostró inquietud alguna, a diferencia de Seríah, quien movía sin cesar su pie contra el suelo recordando viejas compañeras que víctimas de la trata como ellas mismas, decidieron que lo mejor era acabar con el sufrimiento diario de una vez por todas.

Quizás las mujeres allí no lo dirían en voz alta, pero ayudaban a Janna sobre todo, para evitar que se transforme en un nuevo cuerpo inerte en la larga lista de la que nadie se atrevía a decir palabra.

—Deja de pensar que eres un caso en un millón porque no es así —rompió la tensión la noxiana—. Sólo dime de una vez, confías o no.

Los ojos turquesas de la Dama del Viento se posaron sobre los de Mwa'ri en busca de respuesta, y en estos halló una vez más una mirada peligrosamente similar a la de su amado. No supo descifrar si era en lo rasgado, el color o lo poco expresivo; pero al mirarles la esperanza retomó su cuerpo de pronto como si de un fuerte huracán se tratase y regresó entonces a Ruth.

—Hagámoslo.

🌪️

Los días pasaron lento, Janna no podía evitar sentir ciertos nervios. Aún así actuaba lo más naturalmente posible, quizás un poco más, pues pasó de siempre tratar de estar lo más lejos posible del amo a brindarle casi todas sus atenciones, las cuales él recibía gustoso. Claro que el luchador no notó ese detalle como algo extraño ni reparó en este, era demasiado inepto como para pensar que a sus espaldas cuatro de sus mujeres estaban alistando distintas cosas para el plan que finalmente llevarían a cabo ese día.

Como de costumbre, él se levantó primero que las muchachas, especialmente para recibir a su hermano. Luego de un momento la servidumbre subió a anunciar a las acompañantes de hoy, las cuatro eran las correspondientes al plan. En la cara de las amas de llave se leía exactamente la misma expresión que de cada día, como si no estuviesen entrometidas en algo más. Entonces, la zaunita pensó que realmente no era la primera vez que hacían aquello, y logró sentirse apenas un poco más aliviada.

—Señoritas, es hora de cambiarse. —les anunciaron, y acompañadas de dos amas de llave entraron al baño de la recámara.

Allí, a las demás les dieron prendas con varios detalles de joyería y varias aperturas tanto en el escote como las piernas, más a Janna le alcanzaron un vestido más largo que apenas traía la espalda completamente descubierta.

—Disculpe —oyó que le hablaba una de las sirvientas— esto es para usted.

Alcanzándole un pequeño bolso, era la primera vez que alguien se inclinaba ante Janna. Ella lo tomó entre sus manos, y antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, la mujer mayor continuó:

—Adentro hay un vestido, unos zapatos viejos y un par de galletas. Es todo lo que podemos darle.

La miró con cierta sorpresa, y notó que a las demás les daban igualmente bolsos para disimular. El evento de hoy sería ostentoso, así que probablemente pasarían más como simples accesorios que cualquier otra cosa.

—Muchas gracias. —dijo finalmente la rubia, y la sirvienta no respondió.

—Apresurémonos —la empujó un poco Ruth— deben estar esperándonos.

Dándose un último vistazo en el espejo, el pequeño grupo fue guíado escaleras abajo hacia la entrada donde estaba el terrorífico dúo de guerreros noxianos. El general soltó un bufido al ver a las damas aproximarse a ellos, pues le había repetido en muchas ocasiones al degenerado de su hermano que este tipo de atenciones no le agradaban, más como de costumbre hacía oídos sordos a sus palabras.

Una vez dentro del carro, los nervios consumieron nuevamente el estómago de la rubia, y las caricias del dedo índice del amo Draven sobre su espalda no la ayudaban mucho. Sólo podía mirar por la ventana, observando por última vez esas tierras que sin duda alguna, no extrañaría.

Con Seríah, se puso de lado del general para entrar al establecimiento. A él se le acercaban menos personas debido a lo dura de su personalidad, le había contado Ruth, por lo que prefirió caminar unos pocos pasos con él, quien ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Apenas y notó su presencia cuando, ya sentados en el balcón mirando hacia la arena, le hizo saber que no hacía falta que le diese atenciones. Por otro lado, Draven sí reclamó la suya y pasó casi gran parte de la tarde primero sentada en sus piernas, y luego acariciándole el antebrazo. La rubia se consolaba pensando que esa sería la última vez que iba a hacer algo así.

De pronto, Ruth tosió y Janna volteó a verla, y con una pequeña ceña le hizo saber que la parte más importante estaría en marcha, un cambio escencial que fue meramente idea de la noxiana. No tuvo que pasar mucho después de eso, para que repentinamente la zaunita emitiera un suave gemido y simulara, a la perfección, desmayarse; cayendo en el suelo a un lado del general completamente inerte.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Darius, quién frunció el ceño casi automáticamente ante un cambio en la tranquila atmósfera que hasta ese entonces había tenido.

—¡Cielos, qué desastre! —exclamó Ruth, acercándose al cuerpo de la rubia junto a Mwa'ri—, discúlpenos, señores, ha estado descompuesta durante los últimos días y temíamos preocuparos si os lo decíamos.

Los guardias de la puerta, alertas por el ruido, igualmente se acercaron a la escena.

—Disculpe, amo, pero necesitamos llevarla al tocador y darle sus medicinas. Es un tema muy delicado para ella, le avergonzaría hacerlo aquí frente a vosotros.

Draven se lo pensó un segundo, más no le tomó demasiado para chasquear la lengua y con una seña informarles que tenían su permiso.

—Pero vuelvan rápido. Falta poco para mi show.

Las damas asintieron, y antes de poder retirarse Seríah les pidió a los guardias que permanecieran en sus lugares, ya que Janna necesitaba aire y además se trataría de algo sumamente rápido. Con un paso apresurado, hicieron camino hasta el baño de mujeres, encontrándose para su suerte a los pasillos despejados, tal como Ruth les había dicho que estaría en un día como este, donde nadie quería perderse el más mínimo detalle del espectáculo.

Dejó de fingir una vez se adentraron en el tocador, y rápidamente Mwa'ri tomó las prendas de su ropa para ayudarla a despojarse de estas más rápido.

—Apresúrate, por favor, no tenemos mucho tiempo. 

El vestido no era muy ajustado que digamos -al menos a comparación de otros que ya había usado-, por lo que no fue muy dificil deshacerse de éste. Una vez fuera, Seríah se encargó de mezclarlo en el cesto de basura entre papeles sucios que ya antes estaban allí, a fin de que nadie lo encontrase. Por mientras, la rubia se quitaba los aretes de oro mientras. Todo pareció suceder en un instante, y fue así que debido al descuido de querer terminar con eso de una vez por todas, no procuraron vigilar la puerta; y esta se abrió con una lentitud tortuosa mientras detrás de esta hacía aparición la silueta de ni más ni menos que el general Darius, quién había encontrado sospechosa la actitud de las mujeres y las siguió muy de lejos.

La pose en la que las encontró era indefendible. Janna, en ropa interior, se quitaba las tobilleras de plata mientras Ruth le acomodaba el vestido que le habían proporcionado las amas de casa y las otras dos se encargaban de arrojar las joyas por el drenaje. Todas se congelaron al verlo, y el hombre paseó sus ojos sobre ellas. El silencio absoluto se apoderó de la habitación completa, y no fue sino cuando alcanzó a percibir en la mirada turquesa de Janna el auténtico sentimiento del terror, que terminó con la idea de cerrar la puerta que hacía instantes había abierto con tanta cautela.

Las damas permanecieron inmóbiles por un instante más, en espera de alguna acción agresiva por parte del tan temido general, más al no pasar nada, la noxiana simplemente volvió a terminar de colocarle el vestido a la rubia.

—¿Por qué...? —comenzó con cierto miedo, más Ruth la interrumpió.

—Mejor no cuestionarnos nada.

Al minuto, Janna estaba lista. Se veía prácticamente como una ciudadana normal, y utilizando una capucha blanca, cubría casi por completo sus mechones rubios. Ahora, la última parte del plan comenzaba, con ella huyendo lo más rápido posible del edificio y las demás dándole sólo 10 minutos de espera antes de volver a donde el amo y decirle que la habían enviado de regreso a casa debido a su malestar.

Pero, al abrir nuevamente la puerta del tocador para salir, a un lado de esta se encontró con que el guerrero reconocido como la Mano de Noxus seguía allí. Una vez más, se congeló ante su impotente prescencia, y él la miraba desde varios centímetros arriba.

—¿A donde te diriges? —le preguntó luego de un momento, su rasposa y grabe voz no ayudó a que el miedo de la rubia se redujera en lo absoluto.

Perdiendo casi completamente la capacidad del habla, apenas y podía pronunciar algún que otro monosílabo sin sentido, temiendo que su respuesta fuese contrario a lo que el General quería escuchar.

—... Saldras de aquí, ¿verdad? —insistió, a lo que ella, con todo el poco valor que le quedaba, tragó saliva y finalmente logró decir algo.

—S-s-sí. —el haber tartamudeado la avergonzó enormemente— P-por la puerta de a-atrás...

—A dónde te diriges.

—A-al muelle...

Darius volteó la cabeza hacia ambos lados del pasillo, y levantando su capa roja con una mano, le indicó con la cabeza a Janna que se pusiera cerca suya.

—Bien, vámonos.

Sorprendiéndose, no supo primeramente si confiar, así que casi por instinto la zaunita volteó hacia el baño y se halló ahí a las demás mujeres igual de sorprendidas que ella. Al parecer esto no fue un cambio sorpresa de los planes de parte de Ruth, quien fue la primera en decirle que no sea estúpida y obedeciera. Después de todo, no era certero el sitio a donde el General fuese a llevarla, sólo esperarían que le fuese bien.

Sujetando sus propias manos entre sí, Janna bajó la mirada y una vez más obedeció las órdenes de un hombre superior a ella sin rechistar. Con la mirada fija en sus pies todo el tiempo, permitió que él la guiara hacia donde fuera que se le diera la gana, prácticamente imaginando el castigo que recibiría al haber sido encontrada intentando huir por un hombre tan poderoso como lo era la Mano de Noxus. 

Más no fue sino hasta que se encontró a si misma bajo la luz del sol de la tarde, que finalmente elevó la cabeza hacia el cielo y si quererlo se detuvo a observarlo. Estaba confundida, ¿qué hacían en un lugar así? El hombre no detuvo sus pasos sinó hasta estar un poco más adelante de la dama, volteando ahora a verla una vez más.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó— no estamos muy lejos del muelle, son apenas unos minutos a pie.

Sin poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo, Janna abrió sus ojos una vez más en señal de sorpresa ante lo oído, y rápidamente reaccionó volviendo a caminar cerca de Darius, quien una vez más la cubría con su capa.

—Lo lamento. —dijo ella casi por inercia, y el General no respondió.

Permaneció el resto del camino en silencio absoluto, preguntándose por qué un hombre como lo era aquél haría un esfuerzo así por ella, quien no era más que una ramera. Ciertamente, él tampoco estaba muy seguro; pero se trataba de Darius, un sujeto muy conservador. Creía que las mujeres merecían respeto por el simple hecho de ser personas, y ciertamente preferiría verla luchando en una guerra que vendiendo su cuerpo para favorecer a un par de proxenetas.

Por eso también desaprobaba las actitudes de su hermano, quien prácticamente siempre tenía alguna que otra mujer rondeando por su hogar, pero a este poco le importaba el historial o el verdadero nombre de las damicelas que se recostaban en su cama. Ciertamente, a pesar de compartir lazos sanguíneos, ambos diferían mucho.

Una vez llegaron al centro del muelle, Janna volvió a levantar la vista. Había muchos barcos enormes, con el símbolo de Noxus en la proa, y varios carteles con palabras que ella no comprendía. A sus espaldas, el General había pedido lápiz y papel a un funcionario, quien al ver de quien se trataba no dudó en absoluto en entregárselo.

—Aquí, escucha —la llamó, y la rubia respondió ante el gesto—. Voltéate.

Hizo caso. Sintió al hombre apoyar el papel en su espalda y escribir sobre ésta, a lo que se dedicó a permanecer tan quieta como una estatua. Una vez hubo terminado, se volteó hacia él, quien le extendía aquello que había escrito hacía un instante.

—Toma esto, y llévalo al anteúltimo buque de estas filas. Allí viajarán varios soldados que formaron parte de mi escuadrón hace años, puedes confiar en ellos.

Janna le observó asombrada antes de temblar apenas y, con cuidado, sujetar la hoja que ahora sería su entrada a una vida nueva. Era todo un revuelo de distintos sentimientos para ella. 

—Y-yo... ¿Cómo...?

—Ahí dice que eres una de las encargadas de la cocina. En los buques comen puras porquerías, no debería ser muy complicado manejar eso.

La mujer tragó saliva, y tomando una bocanada grande de aire antes de hablar, volvió a mirarle directamente a los ojos, diciendo:

—... ¿Cómo puedo pagarle, señor?

Él ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño levemente ante la pregunta. Le tomó desapercibido.

—¿Ah?

—M-me gustaría agradecerle de alguna manera esto que ha hecho por mí... —sus labios no podían evitar temblar un poco, y se avergonzaba por ello.

En este punto sabía que no tenía por qué temerle al enorme hombre frente a ella, pero su cuerpo respondía de esa forma por sí mismo al verle.

Darius emitió un pequeño gruñido de molestia acompañado de una mueca.

—¿Quieres saber qué puedes hacer para compensar esto? 

La rubia asintió como respuesta, y su espina dorsal se congeló en el momento en que el General colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

—Vé. Encuentra nuevas tierras y vive una vida digna. 

Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse ante la mera idea de una vida cruzando el mar. Una vida donde sea algo más que una prostituta. Y le sonrió levemente al hombre frente a sí.

Oyendo detrás suya la fuerte bocina de un barco, notó que se notaba exactamente de aquel buque de carga que Darius le había indicado; por lo que, mirándole una última vez más, hizo una pequeña reverencia como agradecimiento y volteando su cuerpo caminó a paso apresurado hacia la embarcación.

Todo sucedió tal y como el General le había dicho. Al verla le preguntaron qué hacía allí, más bastó con extender el papel con información escrita por la Mano de Noxus para que la dejasen entrar sin realizar más preguntas. Allí también estaba escrito que era una novata, así que alguien se encargaría de mostrarle cuál era su puesto específicamente.

Luego de pocos minutos, la embarcación zarpó. Para ese entonces, Janna ya estaba dentro dejando sus pertenencias en una pequeña habitación para sí misma, por lo que Darius no pudo observarla alejarse desde el muelle. Más no pudo evitar sino que una sonrisa de lo menos perceptible se hiciera presente en su rostro como respuesta al sentirse sinceramente bien, pues sabía que había realizado un buen acto con tan solo facilitarle el camino a Jonia a una mujer que no tenía nada para ofrecer. Por alguna razón, tenía la corazonada de que encontraría algo para ella en las Tierras Primigenias.

Retomando el camino hacia las Arenas de Luchas, su sonrisa se borró al pensar en lo irritante que Draven se pondría si llegase a enterarse que una de sus mujeres preferidas había huido de su poder. Luego pensaría en algo que inventar para que se calle.


End file.
